


The Search for Supergirl

by wttboz



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DCEU, Kara Zor-El - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: After discovering her best friend is Supergirl Lena over reacts. Now it is time to find Supergirl and make things right.





	The Search for Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, I’m sure I got some stuff wrong, and the formatting is screwy, but I hope people enjoy.

“Oh, no!”, gasped the Girl of Steel as she heard Lex’s final words to Lena. She had been listening in, to make sure Lena was okay, she had no idea that Lex knew her identity as Kara Danvers.  
I’ve been planning on telling her, the blue eyed beauty thought to herself, but she was trying to reconcile her feelings for Lena and the chance to be totally honest with the woman with whom she had fallen in love. With everything that was going on she was afraid one of her enemies would use her feelings for Lena against her in battle, and the thought of losing the green eyed CEO terrified Kara to the very depths of her soul.  
“Lena?”, Kara asked tentatively.  
“What, you lying bitch? Couldn’t stand to tell me the truth because I’m a Luthor! Or better yet, figured you could just use me to get to my brother?”, Lena snapped, venom dripping from her words.  
“No, Lena, it wasn’t like that, I’ve wanted to tell you, but with everything that has been going on I was...”  
“What, afraid I would spill the beans when my Luthor came out!”  
“No, I was afraid”  
“You’re Supergirl, Kara, what do you have to be afraid of?  
“Losing you, Lena.”, the blue eyed super-heroine answered, tears flowing from her eyes. “I was afraid one of my enemies would find out how I feel and use you as a weapon against me  
“How you feel, we WERE friends Kara, now, I’m not sure I even want to see you in the same room ever again.”  
“But Lena, I...:  
“Shut up Kara, and go, I don’t want to see you or or red caped alter ego, ever again.”  
“But,”  
“I said, go Kara, before I put a kryptonite bullet in your chest like any other Luthor would do”  
Kara’s mouth dropped open and tears flowed even more freely, she has messed this up badly, and had no idea how to fix it. The person she loved, the person she cared about more than anyone in the world hated her. She had broken Lena’s heart. With that thought she soared into the sky, determined to leave Lena alone.

6 Weeks Later  
“WHERE IS SUPERGIRL?” The headline to the paper stated,  
Tossing the paper onto the desk, Lena was wondering the same, the blue eyed super heroine had taken her very seriously, and had not made an appearance in National City or apparently, anywhere on Earth since they had confronted each other in the White House.  
“Oh well,” Lena whispered, surprised at the feeling of emptiness in her heart.

“Jess, is my 2 o’clock here yet?”  
“Yes Ms. Luthor, he just arrived”, Jess answered her, cooly and professionally, she had taken the CEO’s attack on Kara personally and was rumored to be looking for a new position.  
“Send him in please” The thought of losing Jess bothered her a great deal, she was a friend, the closest thing Lena had to a family since cutting Kara and her friends from her life.  
“Hello Lena” The striking, dark haired man said as he entered the room.  
Coming up from her thoughts, she raised her hand to shake, “Hello Bruce, nice to see you again”  
Bruce took her hand and squeezed her hand a little harder than needed. “Hello Lena”  
Drawing her hand back, Lena realized that Bruce was angry with her. She couldn’t understand why, she had agreed to a Wayne Enterprises/L-Corp information swap before the whole situation with Lex, but so far she had lived up to her side of the bargain.  
“What’s the matter Bruce?  
“Cut the shit, Lena, where is she?”  
“Who?”  
“Kara, don’t act like you don’t know.”  
“Bruce, I can assure you I have know idea where she is, and I really could care less.” Lying to herself was harder than she thought.  
“Why, because she didn’t tell you she was Supergirl?”  
Shocked, “How did you know Kara was Supergirl”  
Because I’ve known Kara since she landed on Earth, her cousin came to me for advice and how to help her settle in after being trapped in space for 2 decades.  
“Her cousin?, Superman? How do you know her cousin?”  
Disgusted, Bruce flipped a small throwing dart in the shape a bat, that landed in the table directly next to Lena’s leg.  
“Oh my god, you’re the Batman”, suddenly more than a little frightened.  
“Yes Lena, I’m Batman, and Kara is like my own child, so where is she.”  
“I don’t know! I told her I didn’t want to see her anymore and she flew off, I haven’t seen her again since that night.”  
“You’re a fool, Lena”  
“Excuse me, what makes you think you can talk to me like that”  
“Because that girl cares for you and you ran her off because your feelings were hurt. She headed off planet and hasn’t been seen or heard from since.”  
“She lied to me”  
“She was protecting you Lena, like she promised”  
“How was she protecting me, Bruce?”  
“She was scared Lena, of losing you, and someone hurting you if they found out how she feels about you”  
“Oh, give it a rest Bruce, she was worried I would give her secret away because I’m a Luthor”

Suddenly the CEO’s balcony doors were blasted loose, sending them flying across the room, and a brunette woman in red, gold and blue floated in, lightning in her eyes and venom dripping from her words, “That girl, the one you so flippantly put down because you think she is scared of your name, loves you Lena Luthor. She doesn’t care about your name or who you are, she cares about the friendship you gave her and the love that she developed for you, not caring that you returned it or not, only that she could protect you. Then when your brother figured out a way to depower her, you stepped to her defense and she was hoping it was because you had feelings for her as well. Then when you found out her secret, instead of asking why, you told her to leave you alone, you rejected your friend because your feelings were hurt. Now she is gone and we don’t know where to find her.”

The room was spinning in her vision, Kara loved her, really loved her, and Lena had done what she always did when someone got to close, she pushed them away. “How could I have known, she never said a word.” Overwhelmed by the news that Kara was in love with her, Lena realized the room was spinning even faster and then Lena Luthor fainted, dead away.

10 Minutes Later,  
Lena’s eyes fluttered opened and she was staring into the faces of Bruce, Jess and Wonder Woman. “What happened?” she stuttered.  
“You fainted”, probably from shock, Bruce answered. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, just give me a moment.”  
Jess brought her a glass of water as Bruce and Wonder Woman helped her to a chair. She sat down, thanked Jess for the water and then drank it all in one long swallow.  
“Why didn’t she tell me how she feels, or felt?”  
“It’s complicated Lena,” the Amazonian answered, not quite as angry the with young dark haired woman now.  
“What’s so complicated, the most I could say was yes or no, it wouldn’t have cost our friendship”, she said, her voice cracking, and a tear slid down her cheek. For the first time Lena realized how much Kara’s presence has been missing for the last 6 weeks.  
“To understand why it’s so complicated, you have to understand Kara herself, she is not of this Earth, and although she was 13 when she came to this planet, she can remember Krypton as it was, and she remembers the how they treated people like her.”, Wonder Woman stated.  
“I don’t understand, what is wrong with her? Wonder Woman, please, if I am going to fix this I have to understand, what’s wrong with Kara?”, the CEO pleaded.  
“First off, call me Diana. There is nothing wrong with Kara on our planet, but Kryptonians have a decidedly unadvanced view on same sex relationships, they viewed it as criminal and wrong. The punishment was banishment from civilization or re-education. So to her, even though she loves you and wants you in her life, she is ashamed because of her heritage. Her mind and her heart cannot make sense of the situation. Before she headed to Washington to face down Lex, she went to Metropolis and told Superman what was going on, how she felt and that she wanted to share everything with you, including her identity.”  
The CEO was listening intently, crying at what she had done.  
“Well, in a typical moment of stubbornness, Clark decided that she could not carry the El name if she was determined to debase her body and give her identity and love to a Luthor. So the dumbass decided to disown her”, Bruce stated in a tone seething with anger.  
“They are cousins, but why does it matter what he thinks?”, Lena asked. “Wait, Clark Kent is Superman?”

“Yes Clark is Superman and even though she was older on Krypton, Clark is older here, therefore the head of her family. He is also supposedly wiser, but I doubt that completely.”, Bruce deadpanned.  
Lena was shocked at the statement, then noticed a smile passing between Bruce and Diana. “Are you two? Together?”  
“That obvious?”, Bruce asked.  
“A little.”  
The super-couple shared a kiss, then sat down across from Lena, Jess just watched the conversation feeling completely out of place.  
“Jessica? Why don’t you sit down.” the Amazon princess asked politely.  
“What, oh yeah, I mean yes, I mean, may I?  
“Please, you are one of Lena’s friends as well, you should join us, but please, don’t share any of the identities you find out here.”  
“Of course. I’ve been telling Lena, I mean, Ms. Luthor that Kara is an absolute dream since the first day she came in.”  
Diana and Bruce truly smiled at that comment, then turned their gazes on the lady of the hour. “I’m sorry”, Lena said, “I care about Kara, but I let hurt get the better of me, much like my brother. I took it out on the wrong person.”  
“Kara is not like us at all, she is not jaded, she still values the good in everyone, she doesn’t see anyone’s darkness, and that is a weapon that people can use against her. When someone she has seen good in hurts her, she assumes it is something she has done. Clark did it to her when he rejected you because of your name, even though she has seen your work and what you have done, so she assumed it was because of her feelings, not his own fear of Lex.”, Bruce stated, smiling as his own feelings for the young super came to the surface.  
Seeing the smile, Lena asked, “Why is she so important to you, Bruce?”  
“She is like a niece to me Lena, she came to see me in Gotham whenever her and Clark had a disagreement about something. Kara is smart and dedicated, she sees things in people that I had stopped looking for after Selina died. Between her and Diana, they brought me back from crossing a line from which there was no return.”, he answered, squeezing Diana’s hand gently.  
“And to me, she is like a little sister. She came to me for help when she first started as Supergirl and asked me to teach her. She knew she wasn’t good enough and wanted to get better. I was also the first person she told about her feelings for you.”, Diana answered the unasked question from the CEO. “She flew into Washington one night after patrol, she had checked on you, at work, like usual and flown over to see me. We sparred on the rooftop of my building, but she was making little mistakes, mistakes she hadn’t made since the beginning of her training, so I stopped her and asked what was on her mind. She smiled, that shy little one from behind her hair and told me how she felt, that she was falling in love with her best friend, but she didn’t know how you felt, she was scared of Clark’s reaction, she didn’t know how to tell you who she really was, insecure thoughts for such an innocent soul.”  
To Lena, this was almost as romantic as hearing the words from Kara’s mouth. Suddenly she could see a future for her and Kara. She had been fooling herself, she had developed feelings for Kara, but the way she had been raised, she didn’t recognize them, so she assumed it was friendship and that’s just how it worked. Oh my God, I’m in love, with Kara, she thought to herself. Then it dawned on her, she had broken the girl of steel’s heart. At this last thought, Lena Luthor, broke down in tears, crying on the shoulders of Jess, a dark knight and an Amazonian princess.

  
“How do I fix this?” Lena asked, deciding to act like a CEO instead of a lovesick fool.  
“You can’t just fix this Lena, Kara is scared right now, scared that she has broken something very sacred to her. You weren’t just her friend, she had accepted you into her family, and more than anything, family is incredibly important to her. And she is scared of you as well, your threat, the Kryptonite bullet, she knew you would be angry, but you threatened to kill her, and she didn’t know how to react to that, except to leave you alone. So, like a woman in love she has done exactly as you asked, she has left you alone. However, she is my girl, probably more so than Clark’s, so I would be willing to bet…”. Bruce drifted off as he checked his watch, pressing something on the face. “Ahhhhh, yes.”, he said, walking across the room, following an invisible signal. He stopped in front of Lena’s desk and swept his watch over it, until he found what he was looking for. Then he spoke, “Kara, I don’t know if you are listening right now, but I know you will check. She’s waiting for you. And Diana and I are incredibly worried. Contact us please?”

Bruce then returned to his seat next to Diana and looked at the questioning faces of Jess and Lena. “Kara has a knack for electronics. She helped me create a audio/video device, that can transmit and store data to the computers on the JLA satellite in case we were on a deep space mission, we could keep track of what was going on for our respective loved ones.”  
Jess giggled, and Lena’s mouth just fell open. “And she is just a reporter.”  
“Lena,” Diana laughed, “she doesn’t brag on herself, Kara has one of the best minds on the planet, her act as Kara Danvers, is just that, an act. She knows she can’t keep up with you or Lex, but she can hold her own with some of the best minds on the planet. Besides, her favorite person on the entire planet, bought a media company for her.”  
“I did not,” Lena tried to argue, but the look on Jess’s face made her amend her statement, “I didn’t buy it just for her.”  
“Uh huh”, Jess deadpanned, and Bruce and Diana broke out in laughter as Lena Luthor blushed.  
“Do you think she will check the footage Bruce”  
“Well according to the league computer, she has been checking on you every two to three days since she left.”, Bruce responded.  
“Oh”, was all Lena could say. “I guess that means she still cares about me then.”  
“No Lena, its because that is what friends do.”, Jess said.  
“Not to mention Lena, Kara loves you”, Diana stated matter of factly. She smiled a soft smile at Lena, indicating that she knew how Lena felt about Kara as well.  
“I love her too,” the green eyed beauty stated, making smiles come to the face of Bruce and Jess. It is at this moment that Lena, realizes how lucky she has been to have Kara and Supergirl in her life. She needs to fix this and her relationships with Kara’s family.  
“About damn time.”, Jess muttered under her breath.  
“Would Alex know where she may have gone Bruce? Does Alex know your identity?”, ignoring Jess’s jab with a small smile.  
“I already asked Alex, she is not sure, but she has been looking through Kara’s historic archives to see what she can figure out. So far, a dead end.”  
“I need to call them”  
“Who?” Jess asked.  
“Kara’s friends and family, to apologize”  
“Oh, no you don’t, they will all be here shortly to talk to you”  
“What?!?”, Lena whispered, suddenly a little frightened.  
“Don’t worry Lena, you have Batman and Wonder Woman here to protect you.”  
“Uh-uh,” Bruce stated, “That bunch is very protective.”  
“How long?”  
“They are all coming together, and will be here in about an hour”, Jess responded, “Shall I order snacks”  
“Yes” answered a suddenly very pale CEO.

54 Minutes later.  
“Ms. Luthor, your last meeting of the day, has just arrived”  
“Thank you Jess, send them in”. She and Bruce had been working on how to locate Kara and had also been going over the information swapping system between Wayne Technologies and L-Corp. She stood up and mentally prepared herself for the beating she was sure she was about to incur.

The door to Lena’s office opened and in walked part of Kara’s family. Alex Danvers, Kara’s adoptive sister and the Executive Officer of the DEO, James Olsen, reporter, photographer and current CFO of CatCo, J’onn J’onnzz, the Commanding Officer of the DEO and the superhero known as Martian Manhunter, Sam Arias, CFO of L-Corp not to mention a Kryptonian super weapon, Sam’s daughter Ruby, Lucy Lane, military liaison with the DEO, Catherine “Cat” Grant, CEO of CatCo, and finally Eliza Danvers, Kara’s adopted mother. Another person was also in the group, an older woman Lena had never met.

“Hello everyone”, Lena tried to say, although her mouth was dry and her palms sweaty.  
“Finally got your head out of your ass Lena?”, Alex asked.  
“Alex, calm down.”, Sam said, gripping the other woman’s hand.  
“Uncle Bruce, Auntie Diana!”, Ruby yelled as she ran towards the two superheroes. Bruce swept her into a warm hug. After getting her hugs, she walked up to Lena and reached up for a hug. Lena squatted down and hugged the little girl, smiling at the warm feeling.   
“Mommy”, Ruby said, “Ms. Luthor glows like Auntie Kara”  
“The same color?”, Sam asked, not the least bit surprised by the statement.  
“Yes mommy”  
At that yes, the anger and tension in the room collapsed and Kara’s family came forward and surrounded a very confused Lena, hugging her and letting her know that they would do anything to help her find Kara. Well almost all of them. Cat seemed angry and the older woman that Lena didn’t know was just watching.  
“Ruby reads auras Lena,”, Alex explained. “People with like auras seem to belong together, so if your’s matches Kara’s, then it means your souls are intertwined. We were kinda waiting for Ruby’s assessment in order to know how to react, that’s why the anger subsided so quickly.”  
“Kara thinks the world of you, Lena. Please don’t hurt my daughter again.”, Eliza said as she approached.  
“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking Mrs. Danvers.”, slightly frightened of Kara’s adoptive mother.  
“It’s okay Ms. Luthor”  
“Lena, and I hope we can be friends.”  
“Eliza, and I can see you joining our family outings, Lena.”, the older women smiled genuinely.  
After the group had greeted Lena, Cat and the unknown guest walked over. Cat just glared at Lena, shooting daggers out of her eyes.   
“Cat, I assume you are not forgiving me.”  
“Oh I forgive you, but you hurt a very dear friend of mine, and part of me just wants to slap you”  
“If it will make you feel better”, Lena answered, bracing herself for what was coming.  
Cat thought about it for about ten seconds then decided a hug would be better. “Please just find her”, Cat asked, a tear sliding down here cheek.  
“I’m going to try.”, Lena stated wholeheartedly.  
Finally the stranger approached, and held out her hand. Lena took it and they shook hands, then before Lena could ask, “Martha Kent.”  
“Superman’s mother.”  
“The same, my son couldn’t be here, he’s a bit of an ass.”  
Lena almost choked at this woman’s description of Superman.  
“He is an idiot who is holding on to old idea’s from a planet that doesn’t exist anymore and he is responsible for breaking Kara’s heart. You are to blame as well, but Clark, he can’t seem to learn.”  
“I don’t want to come between family Mrs. Kent”  
“Honey, do you see the people in this room, with the exception of her friends in Star City and Central City, this is her family, me included, and I welcome you to join us, but you definitely have to find our girl.”  
“Yes ma’am”, was all the CEO could say as the enormity of the situation suddenly struck her.

  
“Well Lena, you have quite a team at your disposal and there are a few more coming.”  
“Who else?”  
“Oliver Queen and his team from Star City and Barry Allen and his group from Central City.”  
Suddenly it dawned on the CEO, “Green Arrow and the Flash?”  
“Yes”, Diana answered, “And Frost, Vibe, Spartan, Overwatch, Speedy and the Black Canary as well. Well actually Overwatch is already here, as is Oracle.”  
“Wow”  
“Don’t worry Lena, I’ve already set up the apartments on the next floor down to act as our base of operations, and I’ve arranged for you to be out of the office for the next several weeks, while you take care of some personal situations that have been going on.”  
“Jess?”, Lena asked, “Please don’t ever leave me.”  
“My letter of resignation was deleted as soon as you fainted Lena.”, Jess said as she pulled Lena into a warm hug.  
“Thank you Jess, for staying with me and believing in me”

1 hour later.

“Lena, everyone is in their apartments”, I’m going to go grab a few things from home and will be back in an hour or so, you need anything?”, Jess asked.  
“A coffee, and just a hint of where she may be. I really messed this up Jess.”  
“You love her?” The CEO nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. “Then you will find her. Kara said you are the most determined woman on the planet when you want something, so go get her boss.”  
Jess turned and headed out the door, a tear rolling down her cheek, hoping that this group would bring Kara home.

As the door closed, Lena sat back down in her chair and looked at the device that Kara had helped Bruce create. “You certainly had me fooled Kara. This is amazing technology. God you are brilliant and beautiful. I’m so sorry for how I reacted that night Kara, and I never should have threatened you. Thank you for wanting to protect me, and if you still care and want me in your life, I’m here and waiting. I’ve never realized how much I care about you Kara, but the way I was raised. I don’t understand this love stuff. Ruby says we match, our auras, I mean. I won’t pretend to understand what that means, but I know I miss you, and I hope we can fix what is broken between us, but I am not sure how to put it into words, I just know that it seems like a piece of me is missing Kara, and I did that to us. I’m so sorry, please forgive me and come home. I will spend the rest of my life trying to fix what I broke.”, then she broke down, crying with her head in her hands. “I love you Kara.” Then Lena fell asleep at her desk, the stress of the day catching up with her.

About 45 minutes later, Jess returned with coffee and Kara’s favorite donuts, along with Bruce and Diana to see Lena asleep. Bruce lifted her and laid her on the couch, she barely stirred.  
“Stress”, Bruce said to Jess, “she will be a little better when she wakes up.”  
“Can you and Wonder Woman look at this, Jess said as she pulled up Lena’s computer.”  
“Diana and Bruce walked over and looked at the screen, seeing a video recording of the message she sent to Kara.”  
“Oh, Bruce”, Diana said, “She is taking the blame on herself, we need to stop this before she pushes herself to hard and to far.”  
“Give us a week here Diana, then take her to the island, see if your mother can help her.”  
“Okay, I will talk to Athena and Aphrodite as well”  
Jess just stood, mouth open as they discussed three immortals, like they were discussing Sunday dinner. “Are things going to be like this all the time?”  
Bruce and Diana looked at her and just laughed. “Jess from now on, yes, this is how things will be and call me Diana. We are all family here.”

  
6 weeks ago

Kara was still in tears as she landed in the JLA’s satellite airlock. As she stepped out she dried her eyes and headed towards the control room.

As she entered the control room, there he stood, Kal-El, her cousin and the head of her family.

“Satisfied Kal, you got your wish, she doesn’t want me or anything to do with me”, anger rising as she realized how badly she had messed things up with Lena.  
“I told you, Kara, Luthors are bad news all the way around.”, he smirked.  
Kara’s punch landed so quickly that the rest of the team didn’t have time to register what had happened before Superman slammed into the far wall. They were up in an instant.  
Superman picked himself up off the floor and came towards his cousin, as he approached, he began to throw a punch, but Kara caught his fist in her hand and flipped him on to his back, grabbing his throat and squeezing.   
“You fight like a child, Clark. You just rely on your strength, but have no idea how to use it. Bruce and Diana and the rest of this team taught me differently. They taught me when and how to throw a punch and how to use my opponent against themselves. If you so much as approach my Luthor, I will personally apologize to your widow.”  
“Kara, honey, calm down”, Bruce said, knowing he might be able to get through to her before she broke the station.  
“Kara Zor-El, stand down.”, Diana screamed.  
“Yes ma’am,” Kara whispered as she stepped back from her cousin.  
“Clark you better leave for now.”  
“Fine!”  
“And Lena is off limits Clark”, Bruce stated.  
“FINE!”  
Superman skulked off, like a beaten dog. Then her extended super-family surrounded her. Kara fell into Bruce’s arms and cried like a child. “I lost her Bruce, she threatened me, she doesn’t want me, she hates me, I am so sorry, I tried, I don’t know what to do.”  
“Shhhhh, it’s okay Kara, calm down, let’s talk, let’s see what we can do.”  
“Kara, we’ll watch her for you.”, Barry “the Flash”, said.  
“We are here for you and for her Kara,” Jon “Green Lantern”, included.  
Oliver Queen just walked over and put his hand over hers, patting it gently, since Felicity and he had been separated he understood Kara’s pain.  
Then Diana came over and pulled the blonde into her arms. “Come on little sister, let’s get you some rest”  
Diana took Kara to her quarters and was getting her settled in.  
“Oh Rao, Diana, I attacked Kal, what’s he going to do to me.”  
“Nothing little one, he knows better.” Diana answered, “He’s scared of Bruce and knows everyone takes your side in this family disagreement. Besides we just witnessed something no one has ever seen before, I fully powered Superman was taken down and put in his place by a better warrior.”  
The compliment seemed to help Kara’s mood a bit, and she proceeded to tell Diana what had happened between her and Lena. “I should have trusted her sooner”  
“Kara, we both know, if Lex had known how you feel about Lena, he would have used her against you, and you never would have forgiven yourself if she had been hurt or killed.”  
“But she hates me”, Kara said through tears.  
“Little one, no one hates you, and I would be willing to believe Ms. Luthor will see that as well. Now get some rest”  
The stress of the last few weeks, and with Lena finally took full effect and with Diana rubbing her back, Supergirl, Kara Zor-el, finally fell asleep. Diana covered her with a blanket and walked out of the room, back to the control room. The whole league, except Clark, were present.   
“She’s hurt and scared, but our Kara will be okay. Is someone keeping an eye on Ms. Luthor?”  
“Yes ma’am” Barry answered, “Kara’s satellite tech is up and running and keeping track of Luthor and Cl, I mean Superman. If he approaches within 100 miles of National City, the alarm will go off, and I will be first on the scene.”  
The amazon smiled at the young superhero, “Thanks Barry”  
“My team has already contacted Alex and Sam to let them know what is going on. Felicity is headed to National City as our overwatch.” Green Arrow spoke up, a little catch at the mention of his estranged wife.   
“Oliver, you and Felicity will fix this”, as much a command as support, from Bruce.  
“Thanks, Bruce. I really hope so.”  
“The DEO is aware of what is going on as well, Ms. Luthor will be under security watch at all times, although I might have to remove Alex from duty for a few days til she cools off.”, the Martian Manhunter spoke up.  
“Sorry J’onn”  
“It’s okay Diana, Kara’s heart is important to all of us.”  
“Nightwing says the Titans will pick up a few crime patrols in National City as well.”, Bruce said, “Although Donna was a little upset with Lena.”  
“Older sisters have that tendency”, Diana smiled, as a picture of Donna and Kara sparring came to mind.  
“Jon, I know you have other duties?”, Bruce asked.  
“I will swing through whenever I am on planet, she means a lot to me as well.”  
“Thanks Jon. Everyone coordinate through Barbara, she is moving with Felicity to the Penthouse at Wayne Tech in National City.  
“I have the watch, Oliver said”, he had been spending a great deal of time on the satellite since Felicity and he had separated.  
“Alright everyone, let’s do our jobs.”  
As all the members departed, Ollie took up his station in the control room and Bruce and Diana looked in on Kara. Bruce kissed the young super on the forehead, fussed with her blanket and generally made himself a fool in front of Diana. Diana simply smiled, amazed at the care shown by the man everyone generally thought had no feelings.

The alert for Star City sounded, and Oliver contacted the league to let them know he would be leaving the station for a bit. As he reached the teleporter, he swore he saw a blue blur, then it activated and he was headed for Earth.

Kara heard the alert and was waiting as Ollie teleported down. As he left the station, she headed to the locker room and changed into her deep space suit.  
“Leaving Kara?”, she heard from behind, turning and dropping into a defensive stance that Dick, “Nightwing”, had taught her to make up for her lack of size.  
“What do you want, Clark?”  
“I want to kick your scrawny little ass, for making a fool of me in front of the league, but even I can’t stand up to the whole league.”, he growled. “But I’ll accept your apology.”  
“For what?”, Kara snarled.  
“Shaming the family, of course”  
“What shame, Clark? Falling in love? Or showing you up?”  
“For wanting to be a deviant, and for wanting to be with a Luthor”  
“Kiss my Ass Clark.”  
“I’ve already removed you from the El legacy, now I will remove you from Earth.?”  
“What?”, Kara asked, confused.  
“I’m banishing you. Kara. Return and you forfeit your Luthor”  
“But Kal, my city, my friends”  
“Go now, or I will end her before the league can get to her.”  
Kara, visibly shaken, finished putting on her suit, a modified version of the one Lena had designed for her protection on Earth.  
“You promise to leave her alone?”, she pleaded.  
“As long as you stay away, deviant.”  
Kara generated a message for the league, letting them know she was going on a deep space mission and would return soon, then she headed for the airlock.  
“Goodby Clark”  
“Good riddance Kara”  
Then she flew off, headed towards deep space, with frozen tears on her face.

Five Weeks Ago, Oa, Home world of the Green Lantern Corps

Kara lands on a planet she has only ever heard of, never visited and she just accomplished something she didn’t think was possible, she flew through space, something neither her or Kal thought was possible. As she landed, a large orange alien approached her.  
“Hello Supergirl, what brings you here?”  
“Hey Kilowog, I just needed to get away. I saw a few request for assistance coming from this way and figured I could help out.”  
“You’re help is always appreciated Supergirl, let me take you to the Guardians.”  
“Thanks Kilo, call me Kara, please”  
“Ok, Kara, lets go”

2 Minutes later.  
“You are faster than your cousin, you know that.”  
“I’ve heard that one before.” Kara smiled, “Seems like the time I spent in the Phantom Zone changed my physiology so I process solar energy a little different than Kal does, sorry Superman.”  
“From what I heard from Jon, you fight better too.”  
“Jon told you about that huh?”  
“He even had a video. You are really good, you should teach some of your moves to our smaller members. It would give them a confidence boost.”

They arrived at the guardians central meeting room and Kara knocked on the door.  
“Enter, Kara Zor-el”  
“You’re on your own from here, Kara, thanks for coming”  
Kara entered the chamber, and walked into the center of the room.  
“Kara Zor-el, thank you for coming to our aid, but we fear that is not the only reason you are here.”  
“I am no longer of the house of El, Kara will do for now, thank you. My reasons for being here are two fold, I am here to help in anyway I can, and by Kryptonian law, the family elder has removed me from the family records and banished me from Earth.”  
“Kara Zor-El, your cousin cannot remove you from the family, he is not head of the family, your mother is still alive, although traveling, and that makes her still the head of the El family, we follow what goes on throughout the universe, your cousin is overstepping his bounds, but that will be dealt with at a later date. Let’s discuss you.”  
“Yes sir, how can I help?”  
“We have a few hot spots I think you call them, that we could use your assistance in dealing with. We are going to help you along as well.”  
“I don’t understand?”  
“You are outside your solar system, and while you process solar energy more efficiently than your cousin, you will need a way to maintain it in areas where you may not have access to yellow sunlight. So we have created a tool to help you. A ring of your own. It is not a ring like our Lanterns use, it is more of battery, a solar battery. That will keep your power levels normal.”  
“Thank you” Kara said, as the ring floated up to her, she held out her hand to accept it and the ring slid up the ring finger of her right hand. She notice that it changed, it sized itself to her finger, and she noticed that the El family crest formed on the top of it. She smiled at that, then as the ring stopped changing, she felt a rush of energy as the solar power in the ring supercharged her.  
“Oh wow”, the young super-heroine gasped as she felt her body warm up. “Thank you again”  
“You are most welcome Kara Zor-El, your ring is constantly charged by a link to your own star, so it does not need to be charged like our Lanterns rings. And when you need extra energy, it will surround you with a layer of yellow star energy to recharge you.”  
“Did you design this for me, or my cousin?”  
“Your cousin does not normally assist us in our mission, he claims Earth as his, and only works off planet if the threat is directed at Earth.”  
“Oh, didn’t realize that, it is my honor, as a representative of my house to assist The Guardians with their mission.”  
“The honor is ours, Supergirl”, the Guardians answered, “Kilowog will work with you”  
“I will get started tomorrow, if that is acceptable”  
“Of course Kara.”  
“Thank you.”  
As she settled for the night, Kara, checked the video and audio feed from Lena’s office. The CEO was simply sitting, working on something, but Kara’s heart still beat faster and her breath caught, she would always love the CEO, but Kal’s threat, and Lena’s request to stay away, would keep her away from Earth.

Over the next 5 weeks, Kara, assisted the Green Lantern’s in stopping issues on over 20 planets in 12 sectors, and she set up a training class for the younger Lantern’s. The thought of her as a teacher brought a small sad smile to her face, Diana would be so proud. She checked her video and audio feed every two to three days, making sure her CEO was okay. Then she heard Bruce’s message and her heart skipped a beat, and the tears started, knowing that for Lena’s sake, she couldn’t return home.

  
7 Weeks After Supergirl left Earth

“Bruce, we have confirmed images of her, satellite photos of her flying through 4 points in the Solar System, but after that, we cannot even confirm her direction.”, a frustrated Lena said softly.  
“I know Lena, but that is more than we had a week ago when we came to you.”  
“What about league transmissions?”  
“I have Barry and J’onn working on that now, and Felicity and Barbara as well. Someone erased the data from the night she left. Oliver is beating himself up for that now.”  
“It wasn’t his fault that he had to return to Star City, Bruce.”  
“I know that and you know that, but Ollie is stressing badly over the Felicity thing and he really wants to find Kara for you. He also thinks that Clark has something to do with this.”  
“Do you?”  
“I have a few thoughts about Clark.”  
“You think he did something to Kara,?”, she asked, visibly shaken  
“Lena, calm down, Clark can’t fight all of us, he won’t hurt her.”  
“You need a break Lena.”, Diana said as she entered the room. “You have been working non-stop since last week.”  
“But I need to find her”, the CEO cried.  
“Yes you do, but if you kill yourself in the process, it won’t matter will it.”  
“I’m not going to win this argument, am I?”, Lena asked, looking to Bruce.  
“Nope, not at all, and she will bring Eliza and Martha in if you don’t stop”  
“Okay Diana, you win. What do Amazons do for girls night?”  
“We are going to visit a few friends of mine, that want to meet you.”  
“Oooooookay?”, the CEO responded.

A few hours later, after making another recording for Kara, a ritual she planned on continuing if, no when, the Super comes home, Lena is sitting in the cockpit of the most amazing plane she has ever flown in.  
“This is amazing Diana, but I thought you could fly?”  
“I can, but where we are going, the ride gets a little bumpy and I like you in one piece.”  
“Now, stay on this heading and the portal should open up, about…….now”  
In front of the jet, a portal of light spun into being, and on the other side, Themiscyra started to appear.  
“Welcome to my birth place, Themiscyra, home of the Amazons.”  
“Wow”, was the only word that would come out of Lena’s mouth.  
The plane rocked violently as it passed from one world to another, and then suddenly, they were being guided in, magically.

Diana and Lena left the plane and were met by about 100 women, including three stunning women standing at the front, not as beautiful as her Kara, but stunning none the less. The three women stepped forward, the leader, stepped up to Lena and extended her hand, which Lena took.   
“I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and Diana’s mother.”  
“It is an honor, your highness.”  
“The honor is ours, you vanquished a great evil in the Man’s world, and now you seek to fix your own mistake by bringing our sister Kara back to Earth.”  
“Kara, has been here?”  
“She is one of our sisters, almost like a daughter to my Diana. She comes here from time to time, to learn, to spar and just to talk, you are her favorite subject.”  
Blushing, Lena spoke, “Hopefully, I can live up to the image.”  
“You already have, Lena Luthor, now allow me to introduce you to Athena and Aphrodite.”  
Lena’s eyes couldn’t have gotten much larger as she stared at the two women. Athena reached out and shook Lena’s hand, “It is a pleasure Lena, Kara has spoken very highly of you, even if your decisions are sometimes rash and driven by emotion.”  
Aphrodite simply stepped forward and gave Lena a crushing hug, welcoming her and reminding her of Kara’s spirit. “You’re friends with her aren’t you?”, the CEO asked the Goddess.  
“I am, she sees the world with an innocence that is very rarely seen in your world during these times.”, the Goddess of Love answered, “You will find her Lena Luthor, you two are destined to be together.”  
Lena smiled through the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
“Now Lena, the reason I have brought you here, is twofold. First you need a break and secondly, we have a few gifts for you.”, Diana said.  
“I don’t understand, I haven’t found her, yet.”, the CEO responded.  
“Lena, you are in love with a Kryptonian, she ages slower than humans, she is one of the most powerful people in the universe. Athena and Aphrodite have the power to bestow a certain amount of power, to allow you to keep up with Kara, and because Kara is going to worry about you, you will be trained to fight like an Amazon as well.”  
“Diana, we only have a day at the most?”, Lena questioned.  
“Lena, time is different here, you will lose a day, 2 at the most in a Man’s world. We will be here about 5 weeks.”  
“5 weeks!”, she yelled, “But Kara.”  
“Lena, calm down.” Athena said. “Aphrodite and I created this pocket dimension, so we can control time here. We will speed things along here, while time in your dimension will seem to slow down.”  
“Okay”, the CEO said, doubtfully.  
“Also, mother wants to visit as well.”, Aphrodite jumped into the conversation.  
“Your mother, Hera?”  
“Yes”  
“Oh dear”, was all Lena could say.

For the next five weeks, Lena worked, she learned to act as an amazon, to use a bow, to throw a spear, to fight with a sword and with her body. But mostly she learned to focus and to heal, thanks to Aphrodite and Diana, she learned to love her self so she could love Kara even more. From Athena and Hippolyta she learned to accept both her part and Kara’s part in why things happened the way they did. Now it was almost time to leave and Hera, the Queen of the Gods was coming to Themiscyra to talk to her. She was getting dressed when Diana came in.  
“Hello Lena, how are you doing this evening?”  
“I’m fine Diana, just slightly terrified”  
“Lena, you will be fine, she is coming to talk to you, not kill you.”  
“Thanks Diana, I think.”  
“Let’s go”  
Lena and Diana walked down to the great hall, and Lena was seated at the table with Hippolyta, Athena and Aphrodite. Diana sat beside her and the chair in the middle of the head table was left open for the guest of honor, and the chair to Lena’s left was draped with a red cape to honor her Kara. A tear slipped down her cheek when she realized how much she craved this sisterhood and everything it stood for, but also for her missing super.

An hour into the meal, Athena and Aphrodite stood up and looked to the heavens, all the Amazon’s started to stand as well, and Lena watched all this in shock, then noticed a white light descending towards the great hall. She quickly stood and watched as a woman appeared out of the light, a beautiful woman, who looked a great deal like an older Athena. “Hera?”, Lena gasped as she bowed to the Queen of the gods.  
“Hello Lena, of the house of Luthor, please stand and look me in the eye.”  
Lena stood up, in awe and wonder, as the goddess looked her over.  
“You are as beautiful as Kara described, and from your eyes, intelligent as well.”, Hera spoke quietly, just to Lena, “tell me Lena, what have you learned from your new sisters these past few weeks.?”  
“I have learned not only how to fight, but when to fight as well. My sisters have taught me to be patient with myself and others, and most of all, how to recognize my own shortcomings so that I may overcome them.”  
“Very good my dear, now what have you really learned?”  
Lena thought for a moment, then answered,”That I love Kara Zor-el, and that in order to overcome the obstacles in front of us, we must accept that we can not only protect ourselves, but each other as well. I have learned that Kara’s fear of harm coming to me, and that my own pigheadedness are the cause of our current issue, and I must forgive myself and her so that we can move forward when I find her.”  
“That is the answer I was seeking Lena, you have learned much, but I hope that you will continue to train with Diana and Donna in a man’s world, and that you will learn not to put so much of the burden upon yourself to find her, use your new family and friends, and maybe, just maybe, ask your adoptive mother to use her considerable resources to aid you as well.”  
“My mother, Lillian?”  
“Yes Lena, though we cannot see through the veil that separates this dimension from your own, I can see that a light shines from Lillian’s heart to yours.”  
“Then by your wisdom Hera, I will ask.”  
“Thank you daughter”  
“Now for the real reason I came.” Hera started to speak, “Here in this pocket dimension, we gods have a great deal of power, but out there we do not. But we can channel some of our power into artifacts that can be taken into a man’s world and used by our chosen.”  
“I don’t understand”  
“Lena, Kara Zor-el will live for many thousands of years, she is a solar battery, absorbing its power and turning into a life force for herself. Because of this, and young Ruby’s gift, my daughters and I have decided to give you a few gifts, so that you may enjoy Kara’s company for a great deal of time.”  
With those words, Athena and Aphrodite stepped forward along with Hippolyta and two women she hadn’t met.  
First Hippolyta approached her and gifted her a pair of Amazonian bracers, “These are for strength Lena, they will increase your physical strength and speed about tenfold, not enough to fight Superman, but enough to hold your own next to Kara.”  
Then one of the other women approached, “I am Artemis, lady of the hunt, and I give you these as gifts”. Artemis spoke as she handed Lena a headband like Diana’s, but in the place of Diana’s star, their was the emblem for the house of El. A matching arm band was given to her as well. “These gifts will grant you protection during battle. The arm band will become a uniform of sorts, like armor, you simply need to put them on and they will show their true form”  
“Thank you Artemis, it is my honor to meet you”  
“Just find Kara, she owes me a hunt”  
“I will find her”  
“Of that I have no doubt Lena. None at all.”  
Next, Hera and the last unnamed woman approached.  
“You are Persephone, aren’t you?”  
“I am, how did you guess?”  
“The four true daughters of Hera.”, Lena answered.  
“Very good Lena, now we are giving you a gift together, and this one is a bit permanent. So, are you sure you wish to be with Kara for the rest of her life?”  
“Don’t you mean the rest of mine?”  
“No Lena, our gift will tie the strings of fate that you share with Kara together so that you two will live a long and happy life together.”  
“Yes, I pledge to love Kara Zor-el for the rest of her life.”  
The two women stepped forward and placed their palms on Lena’s forehead and her chest. Lena felt heat and then suddenly, she felt a burning sensation under her breast and on her shoulder. Then a quickly as it started, it stopped. Lena gasped as the pain stopped and reached down and lifted her top so that she could see what happened, right below her right breast, on her ribs was the family crest for the house of El, and based upon the pain in her shoulder, she assumed, correctly, that there was one there as well.  
“Thank you”, she said as tears sprang to her eyes.  
Then Aphrodite approached and handed Lena a box, which she opened. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. “This ring is simply a ring, but you know what it symbolizes. This is for when you two decide the time is right and decide to get married. When she says yes, the only enchantment will your own joy and happiness.”  
Lena broke down into tears and hugged the goddess of love, “Thank you so much, you don’t know how much all of this means to me.”  
“But you understand how much Kara means to all of us, including yourself, so bring her home and make each other happy.”  
“Welcome Lena Luthor to the sisterhood of Amazons and good luck on your life’s journey. You are welcome on Themiscyra anytime. Now let the festivities continue.”, Hera concluded.  
The women continued to feast late into the night, until finally it was time to get some rest, Lena was going home tomorrow and she would need all the rest she could get to find her Kara.

The next morning, Lena awoke, rested and ready to continue the search for Kara, she met Diana at the airstrip and were about ready to leave when Hippolyta came galloping up to them, she stopped and dismounted.  
“Diana, before you leave, Bruce is on his way here.”  
“Why, what’s wrong mother?”  
“I don’t know, he requested an audience on a very important matter and I decided since Hera and her daughters were here, it would be a chance for them to meet your human.”  
“How long?”  
“He should be coming through the barrier, about now.”  
Just as she finished, the barrier opened and Bruce’s personal jet came flying through. Diana was speechless, Bruce rarely used his jet, and as far as she knew, would never visit the island as anything other than the Bat. She watched as the jet settled on the runway, and made sure to keep her distance, even though she was princess, her relationship with Bruce was a sore point among some of her sisters.  
“Lena, I think it will be a little while before we leave, is that okay?”  
“Of course Diana.”, seeing how shaken Diana was by this turn of events, she stepped up and hugged the Amazon. Diana returned the hug and relaxed just a bit.  
“We should head back to the palace.” Lena said.  
“Of course.”

Meanwhile, at the palace, Bruce has been brought before the Amazon council.   
Diana, sees Bruce, but he cannot acknowledge her, because he is standing before Hippolyta, Hera and her Daughters, speaking quietly. She is shocked because, though she knows Bruce is capable of dealing with any situation, she cannot imagine why her beloved is conferring with the leadership of her race. Lena however notices something the amazon princess has missed, she smiles and suggest that she and Diana head out for some air until they call for her.

15 minutes later, Diana is called into the meeting.  
“Diana, Princes of the Amazons, Wonder Woman, you have been summoned to the council at the request of your mother and your beloved, Bruce Wayne, of a man’s world.”, Hera herself announced.  
As Diana approached the Queen’s throne, her mother spoke, “Bruce has followed the customs of our people and announced his intentions to the council and our gods, and most of all, your mother.”  
The breath caught in the dark haired amazon’s chest. Great Hera, she thought to herself, is he?  
Lena simply smiled, then she saw Bruce approach and do something, something no one would ever see the Batman do, he got down on one knee and started to propose.  
“Diana, Princess of Themiscyra, Wonder Woman, and my own personal savior, we have been together for over three years now and I have grown to love you more deeply everyday. In the beginning we both had our doubts, because of my lack of trust in human beings and the deep losses throughout my life. But you have taught me, to love myself so that I can love others, you have shown me what it is like to be loved for who I am, mistakes and all. You love me for who I am Diana, flaws and all, you are my perfect match, and I am asking to try to become yours. Diana, my love, will you please marry me?” As he said the last line, he pulled out a blue box, the blue box, and opened it, inside was a golden band, inset with a blue diamond the color of Diana’s eyes.  
Diana paused, just for a moment, looking to her mother and to Hera. Both nodded, and she said, very lowly, “Yes Bruce, are you sure?”  
“More than any decision I have ever made Diana”  
And then they kissed and all the council chamber stood and applauded. Lena herself cheered so loudly that Diana turned to look and smile at her.  
“The ring is beautiful Bruce, who helped you pick it out?”, she teased knowing he absolutely hated shopping.  
“Kara”, he said as a tear of joy and sadness slipped down his cheek.  
Lena read his quiet response on his lips and she smiled a sad smile and allowed the tears to flow for her missing super.

An hour later, Lena was piloting Wonder Woman’s plane behind Bruces Jet as they headed home. Lena was again reminded of just how much her super meant to everyone.

When they arrived home, everyone agreed, a small celebration was due.

During Bruce and Diana’s celebration, Lena noticed that Oliver stepped out onto the balcony, so she decided to join him.  
“Oliver, are you okay?”  
“What, oh hey Lena, yeah, I’m okay.”, he said unconvincingly.   
“I take it things between you and Felicity are not going well?”  
“No, she filed for divorce, didn’t tell me or anything, the papers came to Queen Consolidate, sorry Palmer Tech, the day after Kara disappeared.” He said, surprising Lena, he’d kept that secret well. “I’m sorry I dropped the ball with Kara.”  
“Oliver, it wasn’t your fault, you did exactly what a hero does, you went towards the danger, Kara’s leaving was my fault. I don’t hold you responsible, and neither does anyone in that room.”, she stepped forward and hugged Oliver Queen and felt the man release tension that even he didn’t realize he was holding in.  
“Thanks Lena, I owe you.”  
“Teach me to shoot Green Arrow and we will call it even.”  
“Okay Lena, it’s a deal.”  
They headed back inside where a young blonde woman approached, she was dressed in white leather, and Oliver perked up when he saw her.  
“Sara, you’re back?”  
“Hey Ollie, we heard about Kara while we were in the past fixing another anomaly, any clues yet?”  
“No we are trying, the whole team is here in National City.”  
“Can I join in, she is my friend too?”  
“Lena?”, Oliver asked.  
“Of course you can Ms. Lance, or do you prefer Ta-er al Sahfer?”  
Sara’s eyes widen at the pronunciation of her League name.  
“You are a bit of a legend on Themiscyra, Ms. Lance.”  
“Oh” she gasped, “Okay, I actually prefer Sara, Ms. Luthor”  
“And you can call me Lena, welcome to our team, no welcome to our family Sara. Why don’t I leave you two alone so you can get reacquainted.”, then she walked off.  
“She seems lonely Ollie, Kara’s absence is affecting everyone.”  
To Oliver’s credit, it had been a long 7 weeks since Kara disappeared and an even longer year since Felicity and he had separated. So he just pulled Sara close and hugged the woman whose destiny seemed so tightly tied to his own. Sara simply hugged him back and smiled.

Later that evening in her office, Lena had missed two days of recordings, so she started filling Kara in on everything, leaving out Bruce and Diana’s engagement. That was their news to tell. She told her everything else. “So you don’t need to worry as much about me, I can protect myself a bit, but I still need you here to feel safe. I love you Kara. Come home to me, please?

Week 8, Oa  
Kara listens to Lena’s message, her heart breaking as she realizes she may never stand beside her Luthor again. Suddenly her ring starts to flash, an alert. She takes off from where she has been sitting.   
She arrives in the Guardians chamber moments later and sees dozens of Lanterns appearing as well.  
“What’s going on?  
“I’m as shocked as you Kara, we are not usually summoned in such large numbers.”, Kilowog answered.  
“Lanterns, I am sure you are wondering what is going on, why you have been summoned.”, the Guardians spoke as one. “A war is brewing.”  
“Daxam survivors in sector 4687 have decided their current home-world is no longer large enough and they have threatened another race. We have decided this cannot be allowed, because the Daxamites are led by Mon-el, formerly of Earth.”  
At the mention of that name, Kara gasped.  
“Kara, you know him?”, Kilowog asked.  
“Yes, we were together for awhile.”  
“Is he as strong as you?”  
“No, physiology is different, but he never seemed evil, not world conqueror evil.”  
“People change.”  
“I know, but maybe it was some thing I did while we were together.”  
“Kara, stop it, not everything is your fault, Daxamites are notorious warmongers, your Mon-El would not have been any different.”  
Kara frowned at the thought. She thought she knew him better, but her judgement seemed to be off lately.  
“What do we need to do?”  
The guardians answered, “This will not be a short term battle, the Daxamites are strong and hearty and they picked a world that benefits their race, they are stronger than most races, and they are operating Kryptonian based hard ware.   
We have a secret weapon, one that they are not aware of, one who is capable of standing toe to toe with a Daxamite. Kara Zor-El, step forward.”  
Kara stepped up to the Guardians, and a cheer went up. “What do you need me to do?”  
“Kara, you have to challenge the Daxamite leader, Mon-El to trial by combat, the winner will gain control of the new Daxam home-world.”  
“But if I lose?”  
“You will not lose Kara, you have proven to be a formidable warrior, and you should easily overwhelm Mon-El.”  
“I will do my best.”  
“Thank you Kara Zor-El, you and your escort will head out immediately.”  
“Okay, saddle up Lanterns”  
One hundred veteran Green Lanterns and one supercharged Kryptonian leapt into the sky, headed towards New Daxam.

8 Weeks Later, Earth

After the party the night before, Lena decided to contact her mother as she had promised Hera.

“Jess, could you contact Lillian for me please?”  
“Lillian Luthor?”, Jess asked, unsure that she had heard Lena correctly. “Your mother?”  
“Yes Jess, my mother.”, Lena answered, laughing at Jess reaction. “I made a promise while I was with Diana, and I am trying to live up to my word.”  
“Very well, Ms. Luthor.”  
“Thank you Jess, and could you please start calling me Lena, you are my friend and family, you don’t have to be formal.”  
“I do when you have a visitor here.”  
“Who is here?”  
“Lois Lane, sorry Lois Kent”  
“Send her in, but still try to contact Lillian, perhaps dinner tonight.”  
“Yes, Lena.”, Jess laughed.

Lena stood to greet new guest, surprised that Superman’s wife would visit her.  
“Hello Mrs. Kent, what may I do for you today.”  
“Ms. Luthor.”, Lois answered, as she reached out her hand. “And please call me Lois.”  
Lena took her hand and was surprised at the amount of warmth in the handshake.  
“Lois. Then by all means call me Lena.”  
“Lena, I am going to get directly to the point.”  
“Ok?”, Lena was wondering where this was heading.  
“Have you found Kara yet?”  
“No Lois, I’m afraid I haven’t. We are trying, but the universe is a big place, and we are trying to find a needle in a haystack.”  
“I think you should have your hackers look into Clarks personal files.”  
“What Lois, he’s your husband, I would never dream of delving into his personal information.”  
“He has been acting strange Lena, for more than a year now, but especially since Kara left Earth. Spending more time as Superman, less time with Connor and I. I’m pretty sure he’s been having an affair, but I can deal with that, but his attitude about Kara worries me, no concern, disdain, even hatred.”, she explained, “They were never really close, but this is totally unlike him.”  
“Lois, do you mind if I bring a couple of people in, they need to hear this as well.”  
“Who?”  
“Uhhmmmm, it would be,”, Lena paused, unsure of how much Lois knew.”  
“Diana and Bruce, yes please do. I’ve known who they are for quite a while Lena, buts it’s nice to know you want to protect them.”  
“Jess, you you see if Bruce and Diana are here, let them know Lois is here please.”, then she added, “and could we have some tea and…”. Looking to Lois, who mouthed, Coffee. “Coffee sent up please, and some sandwiches.”

15 minutes later, Bruce and Diana walk in.  
“Hello Lois, how are things going?”, Bruce asked.  
“Lois”, Diana greeted, hugging the reporter.  
Lois summarized what she had told Lena, and Bruce sat back. He had thoughts about the affair, but hadn’t been able to prove anything yet. Diana was shocked that Clark would even consider having an affair on someone as marvelous as Lois.   
“So, as you can see Bruce, something is going on and I would like to know what?”  
“Lois, Clark is considered the head of the El family here on Earth, about two days before Kara disappeared, she asked Clark for his permission to “court” Lena. Due to Kryptonian rules against same sex relationships, Clark denied her and called her a deviant. Kara, then had a confrontation with Lena, at which time they had a very large disagreement.”  
Lena cringed at the understatement.   
“The poor girl, how could he?”  
“It’s the way of their people Lois”, Diana added in, then continued the narrative, “After her confrontation with Lena, Kara came up to the satellite and had a bit of a run in with Clark.”  
“We could show you, I have the video?”, Bruce added.  
“May I?”  
Lena tensed, she hadn’t seen the video.

Bruce logged into his watch, took it off, and the video started, rehashing the events from 8 weeks ago.

At the end of the video, Lois first looked at Lena, “Find her!”  
Lena, tears in her eyes at Kara’s pain from the video, could only nod as the reporter engulfed her in a hug. Lena calmed down a bit and got herself under control. Then Lois did the unthinkable, she broke into laughter. “Who taught her that move? Did you see the look on his face? What an idiot? Always thinking with his muscles.”  
Lena, Bruce and Diana, were in shock.  
Diana asked, “You’re not angry with Kara?”  
“On dear me, no, Clark got was he was asking for.”, Lois answered. “Can I join the team? I’ll room with Ma, I know she’s here.”  
A stunned Lena answered, “Of course?”

The trio left and Lena was once again surprised at the effect her super had on everyone. “Jess, did you get a hold of my mother?”   
“Yes Lena, she will be here at six, she requested Chinese from Noonan’s, and I ordered potstickers.”  
“Thanks Jess, can you give yourself a raise while your at it.”  
“You can’t afford me Lena.”  
Lena just laughed, in absolute agreement.

6 O’clock that Evening  
Jess had gone back to her apartment, so Lena was fussing over the table setting. She was nervous, asking Lillian for help was not something she was used to doing. For her part, Lillian stood in the door for a good 10 minutes before speaking.  
“Hello Lena”  
Lena screamed, and turned, “How long have you been there?”  
“About 10 minutes, you get really intense and single minded when you concentrate.”  
“From you, mother.”  
“Yes, I would agree with that statement.”, Lillian answered. “Now what is going on? It’s not like you to call me.”  
“I need your help mother, I’m looking for someone, and I know where to start, but I’m not sure where to go from here.”  
“Your super?”  
“What, how did you know?”  
“I run Cadmus dear, I have fingers in every pie, plus you have been missing in action from board meetings for the last 2 weeks, and you never did that before. Your hackers are good, but they aren’t Lena Luthor good, they’ve left tracks.”  
That didn’t sound like Felicity and Barbara, she would talk to Bruce about that later.  
“Yes mother, I’m looking for Supergirl.”, Lena answered, hanging her head and bracing for the tongue lashing she was sure to receive.  
“Lena Luthor, you are the smartest of all of us, why do you think you need my help? Child, I have been cruel to you, belittled you, even betrayed you to your brother, but still you ask me for help, why?  
“You’re my mother.” Lena whispered.  
“Yes. I. Am.”, Lillian continued, a soft smile coming to her lips. “And you have the full resources of myself and Cadmus at your fingertips.”  
“I understand mother, wait, what?”  
“I’ve decided to help you find your Supergirl. You are in love with her after all, and true love is very difficult to find.”  
The tension Lena had been holding onto dispersed into the air, and she walked up to her mother and did something she hadn’t done since she was a small child, she hugged Lillian.  
“Oh my dear, I have been waiting a real hug for years.”, Lillian said as she hugged her daughter back. “May I meet your team after dinner.”  
“Yes, mom.”, Lena whispered.  
“I’ve heard the food from Noonan’s is fantastic, have you tried the potstickers, my dear?  
“They are Kara’s favorite,”, Lena said, realizing just how much her mother knew about her super.  
“I know dear.”

After an hour, eating dinner, Lena got up to take her mother down to the Supergirl room, the control center for finding Kara. “Let’s go mother.”

Entering the control room, Lena noticed Oliver and Sara working on something. Bruce and Diana were conferring over a model of two space sectors they hadn’t searched yet. The rest of the team was coming in slowly.  
“Wow”, was all Lillian could say.  
“Mother, this is our team, with exception of Felicity Smoak and Barbara Gordon.”  
“You certainly have a who’s who here don’t you. Oliver turned and saw Lillian and instantly tensed. “Calm down Mr. Queen, I am here to help, not hinder, and before you say anything, I know the identities of every person in this room. Ms. Waller’s files were very thorough.”  
Everyone in the room tensed at the mention of Amanda Waller, the former head of ARGUS. She had used each of them on several occasions, with the exception of Diana, who had politely told her several times to go away.

After introductions were made, Lillian and Lena made their way back over to Bruce and Diana.  
“Bruce, mother was telling me that she has noticed footprints from our hackers as they have been searching for information.”  
“That doesn’t sound like those two.”  
“The footprint was a very specific algorithm, Mr. Wayne, and it was attached to the network at Palmer Tech.”  
“I will have Barbara look into it.”  
“Anything else Lillian?”  
“I will give you access to CADMUS and ARGUS equipment and satellites right now if you like Bruce.”  
“Why are you being so helpful Lillian?”  
“Because, Bruce, my daughter asked. I am doing this with no strings attached.”  
At that moment Ruby walked in with Sam and Alex. Alex instantly went on the defensive, “What the hell is she doing here?”  
“Momma Alex, she glows.”, Ruby said. “She glows like Auntie Lena.”  
Alex, looking confused, “the same?”  
The whole room tensed as Ruby answered, “Not exactly the same, it’s the same color, but there are grey streaks throughout, like the old movies you and momma watch.”  
The whole room laughed as the tension released, and Lillian stood in the their midst, totally confused.   
Sam walked up to Lillian, “Ruby is our little Aura detector, you apparently match your daughter’s aura, but it is a little older.”  
“Thank you, I think?”  
“It means you have been accepted into our family, because you aura cannot lie, you love your daughter and won’t bring her or Kara any harm.”  
“Of course I wouldn’t. Ahhh, but words don’t mean much, when she can see it with her own eyes.”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“Thanks Samantha, I appreciate it.”  
“You’re welcome Lillian, and welcome to our strange but wonderful family.”  
For the first time in a long time, Lillian Luthor smiled and felt like she truly belonged.  
For her part, Lena, looked at Sam and Alex, and realized she had totally missed their relationship. Her CFO looked at her and blushed.   
“How long?”, Lena asked.  
“About 9 months, she keeps my Reign under control.”  
“I’m sorry I hadn’t noticed Sam, are you happy.”  
“Yes, Alex is just as amazing as Kara, a little more jaded, but she makes me and Ruby very happy.”  
“That’s what matters.”  
Alex picked that moment to walk up, “Your mom is amazing, she just agreed to help the DEO with patrol issues we’ve been having.”  
Lena just hugged Alex, “Thank you Alex.”, then she walked off.  
Alex for her part, just looked at Sam, “What did I do?”  
“Just be you darling, just be you.”, Sam answered, smiling at her soulmate.

  
Several Days later, New Daxam

“Kilo, how much farther?”  
“We’re here Kara.”  
“Halt Lanterns, you are trespassing in Daxam space, withdraw or we will consider your force an act of war, and we will react accordingly.”  
As she flew to the front of the Lanterns, Kara spoke, “Tell Mon-El of New Daxam, that Kara Zor-El, representative of the Green Lantern Corps, and Envoy of the Guardians, challenges him to trial by combat, with leadership of Daxam being the prize.”  
Mon-El, had been listening in, and couldn’t believe his luck. Kara had been with him on Earth, she trusted him, he could convince her to join him. With a Kryptonian El by his side, he would be unstoppable.  
“I accept your challenge Kara Zor-El, on the condition, that when you lose, you become my bride.”  
“I accept Mon-El”  
“The challenge will begin tomorrow morning at dawn, Kara.”  
“For tonight, we will treat you as guest”  
Kara’s usually trusting personality, instantly went on guard. “No one eat a thing, and charge your rings before we land.”  
Kilowog relayed her order.  
“Make sure everyone follows the order Kilo.”  
“I will Kara”  
The Lanterns landed on New Daxam, and set up inside a secure shield help up by two veteran Lanterns.  
Kara stepped out of the shield to meet with Mon-El.

“Kara, my darling, how nice of you to join us.”  
“Mon-El, I am not here to join you, I am here to put a stop to your conquest.”  
“It is our right as Daxamites to take what we want, including more space for my people. Kara, with your power we could take the sector, not just another planet.”  
“Mon, I don’t want to conquer, the one thing in the universe I want has been forbidden to me by the head of my family. I will stop you.”  
“The head of your family was on the next planet over. The one we plan to conquer.”  
“What, Alura? Mother? Here?”  
“Why yes Kara, they crashed there, by coincidence not long after leaving Earth, not enough of them to really stand up to us.”, Mon-El said in a slight menacingly voice.  
“What have you done Mon.”  
“Your mother is my captive Kara, that should make our fight a little less enjoyable for you.”  
Kilo was listening to the conversation, as soon as he heard this bit of news he immediately had two of his Lanterns start scanning for Kryptonian life signs.  
“I will kill you if you hurt her.”  
“Why would I hurt the mother of my future bride Kara?”  
“I wouldn’t marry you if you were the last man in the universe, I am in love with Lena Luthor.”  
“You are a a deviant?”  
“No, I am a woman in love. Who I share those feelings with does not define my character, my character is defined by my actions.”, Kara snarled. “Now free my mother, or you will suffer my wrath now, not tomorrow.”  
Mon-el stepped back, he had never seen this side of Kara, and he was frightened. He didn’t know if he had the power to face her, but she had travelled the length of two galaxies to be here, so surely, the lack of sunlight had diminished her powers somewhat. And he always had his secret weapon, if needed.  
“If you can find her Kara, she is yours to free.”  
“Kilo, did you hear that, can you locate my mother?”  
“We already did Kara, she is 500 Earth kilometers south of your current location, buried 25 meters down, out of the sunlight. You want a team to go, or just two for support?”  
“Just two Kilo, thank you.”, Kara answered as she shot skyward.  
3 Minutes later, she pounded into the ground and dug up her mother’s cell. Ripping the door off the small cube, Kara heard her mother gasp, as she saw her daughters face.  
“Kara, is it really you?”  
“Hi, mom, it’s me. Can you handle a flight?”  
“Yes darling, I think I can.”  
Kara lifted her mother gently and launched skyward. She flew much slower on the return trip, clutching her mother tightly. Alura, slowly regained her strength, and by time they landed, she was flying without Kara’s support.   
“Kilo, take my mother to our quarters please.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Oh Kilo, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound like I am ordering you around.”  
“Kara, it’s okay, for the purposes of this mission, you are in command, and this is a military action, relax, you are doing fine.”  
She smiled at his comment, and stepped forward to speak with Mon-El. “I will give you the opportunity to surrender peacefully and hand over this planet to me Mon, or I will take it tomorrow by force. It is your choice.”  
“Good luck tomorrow, Kara, you will need it.”  
Kara growled at Mon-El and turned to enter her quarters, knowing that now she must face her mother. Mon-El, for the most part, tried not to run back to his quarters in fear.

Kara entered her quarters slowly, in case her mother was asleep. Instead she found her, Kilowog and her mother’s newly assigned personal guard, Natu and Ch’p, playing poker, which Lena had taught her and now seemed to be the game of choice among the Corp.  
“Mother, are you okay? Really okay?”  
“Kara, I am fine, but what are you doing here? Why are you with the Green Lanterns?”, Alura Zor-El asked.  
“It’s a bit of a long story mom”  
“We seem to have time, little one.”  
Kara started off by telling her mother about what had been going on on Earth, leading up to Lex Luthor’s death. She explained about becoming friends with Lena, and how she had been accepted into Kara’s Earth family, the she reached the point in the story she was dreading.  
“I’m in love with her, mother. I have fallen in love with Lena Luthor.”, Kara said to Alura, waiting for her mother to yell and call her a deviant like Kal had.  
“Really my daughter, does this Lena take your breath away? Why her?”  
Forgetting herself, “Oh mother, she is wonderful, so smart and brave, she has beautiful green eyes and when she smiles they crinkle at the edges, like father’s.”, then she remembered where she was and who she was with. Kara stopped speaking and waited silently for the rebuke she was sure was about to come.  
“She sounds wonderful, is this the same woman I met when we were on Earth?”  
“Yes mother. You’re not ashamed of me?”  
“Why would I be ashamed Kara, because of the foolishness that happened in the past on Krypton. The planet no longer exist, we have learned to accept differences in one another, attraction to the same gender is no longer a crime in Argo City and your fellow Kryptonians no longer see it as deviant behavior.”  
“But Kal-El said he would not allow it, that I could not carry the El name if I was willing to be a deviant on Earth.”  
“Kal is not the head of our family, I am.”  
“But I thought, that since you are not on Earth, I needed the head of the family to approve my choice, tradition dictates that the oldest member of our family may deny or approve our choices when it comes to picking our soul mates.”  
“My dear, you are the head of the El family on Earth.”  
“But I am the youngest.”  
“Kara, you may be the youngest, but the El family, the ancestors of Zor-El, were members of the ruling class of Krypton. Joe-El’s, his brother, family have been scientist and engineers. By bloodline, you are the head of the family.”  
“What, oh Rao, he banished me from Earth and threatened Lena’s life.”  
“HE DID WHAT?”  
“He threatened Lena’s life, said that if I even got close to Earth, he would end her life before the rest of the League could get involved.”  
“He has no rights in this argument daughter.”  
“And you are not disappointed?”  
“No my child, I am very happy for you, to find one’s soulmate is rare. Your Aunt Astra would be even happier, because before she met Non, she was involved with a female scientist on Krypton. She was so happy, until father found out.” Alura said with loathing. “He decided that she needed to be re-educated, she settled for Non, but was never truly happy.”  
“Thank you mother.”  
“You need not thank me child, it is every mother’s wish to see their child happy in all facets of their lives.”  
That night, Kara listened to all of Lena’s messages and decided it was time to return home, but first she had to take care of Mon-El.

The Next Morning.  
“Welcome New Daxam to the coliseum and to the meeting of our own Daxam Prince, Mon-El as he faces the Kryptonian Deviant, Kara Zor-El.”  
Kara’s blood boiled as she entered the arena floor, the Daxamites were chanting the word deviant over and over.  
Mon-El landed in front of her, wearing battle armor in blue and red, much like the design he wore on Earth.  
“Mon-El, you don’t deserve to wear those colors.”  
“This is my world Kara, you don’t mean anything to these people.”  
“So be it. The terms of this duel, if you win, I will willingly become your bride, and if you lose, leadership of New Daxam shall be handed over to me.”  
The Daxam council stood and nodded their agreement to Kara’s terms.

As the sun rose above the rim of the coliseum, Mon-El took his stance, a modified Klukor, a Kryptonian martial art that had been adopted by the Daxam’s decades before. Kara on the other hand, relaxed into an Amazonian form that allowed for quick adaptation. Donna had shown her how to combine multiple forms until they flowed together naturally. Mon-El hesitated just a bit, not recognizing Kara’s form, then he attacked, combining his ability to fly, with a forward jumping kick. Kara raised her arm to block, and realized that Mon-El thought she was weakened from so much power use in deep space. He was unaware of her solar ring. Kara fell back, pretending, to be weaker than she truly was. She let Mon-El define the speed of the fight. She blocked everything he could throw at her, but she acted sloppy, letting Mon-El think that he was weakening her even more. Kilo was watching, recording the fight for training purposes. At first he was worried, thinking that Kara was outclassed, then he realized what she was doing, leading the Daxamite into a trap. Kara decided enough was enough, and allowed Mon-El to finally get a blow in, a glancing one to the side of her head. She fell, as though injured. She was pretending to gasp for breath, holding her face as if he had actually hurt her. Mon-El stepped up to her, “That was easy Kara, a little to easy.” With those words he reached into a pocket inside his cape and pulled out a handful of green dust.  
“Kryptonite”, was all Kara got out before he flung it at her.  
The effect was instantaneous. Her muscles were weakened and she was finding it hard to breathe. Mon-El picked her up and struck her hard across the face, enough to send her flying across the arena. Kara landed in a heap, and Mon-El landed beside her and kicked her in the ribs.  
“Aaaagghhhhhh”, she screamed. She felt two ribs break, and breathing got even harder. Mon-El lifted his foot and prepared to stomp on her chest. She quickly rolled out of his way, thankful for the training she had received from her friends on Earth. Mon-El however was a bit quicker, as he caught her and lifted her by the throat. “Dear, dear Kara, did you really think it would be a fair fight. Daxamite’s have always been cheaters, now you will be my bride and your mother can become my whore. I wouldn’t sleep with a deviant anyway.”   
He squeezed even harder. Kara’s vision was blurring, becoming grey on the edges, she was about to black out, when suddenly, Lena’s voice came to her, “I will find her. I love you Kara.”  
As the words echoed in her head, Kara’s thoughts cleared enough to activate the ring on her finger. At the sudden influx of solar energy, Kara could actually feel her ribs mend and her bruises heal. She grabbed Mon-El’s arm and twisted it, breaking his forearm in the same move. Mon-El fell to his knees, watching as the Kryptonite dust burned off of Kara’s body. Kara looked down on him and reached back to throw a punch, then thought back to Kal, and the way he treated her, the threats. She would not be her cousin.  
“Do you yield Mon-El?”  
“To a Kryptonian, never.”  
“I could break your other arm, or perhaps some ribs?”  
Mon-El visibly cringed at the threat in Kara’s voice.  
“Mon, you threatened my mother and you cheated against me, I cannot allow you to make war against other races, things have changed.”  
“But you are a deviant.”  
“I! AM! NOT! A! DEVIANT!”, Kara screamed. Her eyes glowed red, and again Mon-El cringed.  
“Yield, I Yield.”, Mon-El stated in a whisper.  
“Louder”  
“I, Mon-El, prince of New Daxam, yield to Kara Zor-El.”  
The crowd was instantly quiet. Their prince had yielded. A Kryptonian was now the ruler of their planet.  
Kara, lifted off and landed softly among the council members.  
“I am not the one to lead your planet, but it is time for Kryptonian and Daxamite to come together again.”, Kara said before lifting off again. Once in the air, she spoke, “Citizens of New Daxam, I propose a combined leadership, a council made up of both Kryptonians and Daxamites, with a single leader, which through combat I have earned. However I am not the leader you need, my heart is on Earth, my new home-world. I suggest that my mother, Alura Zor-El of Krypton become your first Chancellor to be replaced in 4 years through election. But keep in mind, this planet is under the watchful eyes of the Green Lantern Corps, and they will let me know if talks of war begin again. Is this acceptable to the council?”  
“The Daxam council agrees to your terms Kara Zor-El, Warrior of Earth and Princess of New Daxam.”  
“Thank you, do the Corps agree to this peace?”  
“Aye!!!!!”, The entire Green Lantern Corp on planet screamed in unison.  
“Thank you, do the citizens of Argo City agree?”  
“Our council agrees, Kara Zor-El”  
“Thank you. And finally, mother, Alura Zor-El, do you agree to take up the mantel of leadership for this world until such time as they decide otherwise?”  
“I do Kara Zor-El”, Alura smiled brightly, “Thank you for peace, Supergirl.”  
Kara landed in the middle of the arena, to the cheers of all, except for Mon-El, who was being led away.  
He waited to he was far enough away, to run, heading quickly towards the space station and taking off before anyone could catch up. He launched into space and disappeared into hyperspace.  
Mon-El had escaped but Kara was pretty sure where he was headed, and she was headed back as well, as soon as she tied up a few loose ends on New Daxam and Oa. For now that problem could wait.

After two weeks of rest for her Lanterns, and a peaceful transition of power. All the Kryptonians and Daxams were settled. Mon-El’s ship had been tracked exactly where Kara thought it would go, Earth. She would deal with that problem later, she was quite sure.

“Kilo, time to head back to Oa.”  
“I agree Kara, however two Lanterns have volunteered to stay behind and watch your mother’s back for a few months.”  
“Natu and Ch’p?”  
“Yep and the Guardians already approved.”  
“Thanks Kilo.”  
“It was nothing Powergirl”  
“Powergirl?”  
“Yeah after your display against Mon-El, we thought you deserve you own name, something to help you and your world see you as more than just his female shadow. You are your own person Kara, time to live up to it.”  
“I like that Kilo, thanks.”, she smiled, “Let’s head out.”  
The woman once known as Supergirl and the 98 remaining Lanterns launched into space, headed back to Oa.

Week 9, Earth, Wayne Corp, National City

Barbara had been working constantly on finding Kara. They had been friends for ages, they had kind of grown up together. Bruce had taken her in and trained her and Kara together. Kara had never lorded her powers above Barbara, just the opposite, Kara always felt as if she wasn’t good enough.  
“Ahaaaaaa, there you are to aggravating pain in the ass.”  
Barbara had finally found what she was looking for, the footprint that Lillian had warned Bruce about. It was definitely Felicity’s code, but why was she storing information on Palmer Tech servers. Barbara checked dates and times, and found several files in a folder marked CK.   
“Hmmmmm, what’s this?”  
Barbara opened the file, not knowing that she had tripped a silent alarm that would warn Felicity that the file was being accessed. Barbara read the first file.  
“Oh my God, Bruce needs to see this.” She tapped a command on her keyboard, then heard a sound behind her. She pressed a key on her keyboard and turned around, effectively locking her computer.  
“Hi Felicity.”  
“Hey Barb, whatcha doing?”  
“Checking out a lead for Bruce?”  
“A lead from Palmer Tech, how unusual?”  
“It seemed to be a dead end.”  
“Have you let him know yet?”  
“No, I was going to wait and check out a few more things first.”  
“Oh really, so you didn’t see a file named CK?”  
“What do you know about that Felicity?”  
“Everything Barbara.” Felicity purred.”Goodnight”  
Felicity was about to cover Barbara’s mouth and nose with a clothe, when Barbara punched out, hitting Felicity right in the stomach, knocking the breath out of the blonde. Barbara went to turn her chair, when suddenly a pair of red boots and blue legs landed in front of her.  
“You, why are you here?”  
“Felicity is with me, Barbara, and you can’t tell anyone, especially Bruce.”, then a strong hand reached out and grabbed her around the face, covering her mouth and nose. She couldn’t breathe, and started to panic, punching at an immovable object. The more she struggled, the more she couldn’t breath, until finally the fight started to go out of her and her eyes rolled back and she slumped, unconscious in her chair.  
“Are you okay Felicity?”  
“Uhhhhhhh, yes, uhhhhhh”, Felicity tried to say, catching her breath.  
“You have to disappear now. I’m taking you two to the Fortress.”  
“ I have to destroy the files first.”  
“Make it quick.”  
Felicity returned to her computer and typed a command, this would condemn the Palmer Tech servers to a slow death, but all the files would be destroyed. Unfortunately for her, Barbara Gordon, aka Oracle, had set up a program to send everything to the Bat computer in the Wayne Tech basement faster than her worm could destroy it.

5 minutes later, Felicity and Barbara were taken to the Fortress of Solitude by none other than Superman himself.  
Bruce’s phone beeped as Superman was knocking Barbara out, he instantly sent a signal out to the current patrol. Nightwing and Canary instantly changed their route and headed towards Wayne Tech. Oliver was patrolling with Lena, who had taken to working with the Archer when Sara was working with someone else. She had even been given her own superhero name after assisting in stopping a bank robbery that had been caught on audio and video, unfortunately it was the nickname that Ollie and Bruce had come up with as her call sign while on patrol, Tempest.  
Dick came in from the lower floor and Sara came in from above, as they entered the computer room, they yelled, “Clear”, to one another.  
“Dick, what happened here?”  
“Well I would say, the girls had a ride out of here, and it wasn’t a vehicle.”  
“You think they are okay?”  
“Barbara wouldn’t have gone down without a fight, Felicity I think may have gone by choice.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Her apartment downstairs is pretty much empty, and Barbara’s looks like she has been living here for a year.”  
“Oh, you think she’s in on it?”  
“Yep, I think Bruce did to, but he wasn’t sure.”  
“Can we go after them?”  
“Where they were headed, Sara, we can’t follow.”, Dick answered, anger showing on his face. Barbara was his friend, actually more than a friend, but Sara didn’t need to know that right now.  
“Anything we can do?”  
“Grab anything loose, laptops, Zip drives, anything that may help.”  
“Ok”, Sara answered, “And Dick, Barbara will be fine.”  
“Thanks Sara.”  
As they started to search, Lena and Ollie came in, it was the first time Sara had seen Lena in costume.   
“Wow Lena, you look unstoppable.”  
“Thank you Sara, but I feel like a fraud.”

“Bruce, your hunch was right.”  
“Dammit, Barbara?”  
“Gone Bruce.”  
“Sorry Dick, we will get her back, I swear.”  
“You don’t think?”  
“No, not his style, even in his current frame of mind.”  
“What about her?”  
“She is combat trained, but I don’t think she is a killer.”  
“What about Ollie?”  
“He’s going to be hurt when the truth comes out, or maybe relieved, he’s as closed off as I used to be Dick.”  
“Yeah, poor guy.”  
“I think Sara makes him feel better.”  
“Oh, ohhhhh”, Dick responded, “Good for him.”

“Diana, can you meet Lena and I at Wayne Tech?”  
“Downstairs, Bruce?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh Lena, call Lillian.”

“Hello mother, can you meet us at Wayne Tech?”  
“Of course, what’s going on?”  
“Don’t know yet, Bruce wants to show us something.”  
“It will take me about 45 minutes.”  
“I’ll send Barry, you might want to tie your hair back.”  
“Barry?”, she questions. Lena hears paper rattle from her side, and then her mother, “Oh that Barry.”  
“Yes ma’am, see you in about 10 minutes.”  
“Barry, be gentle, she is my mother.”  
“No problem Lena.”

10 Minutes later, Wayne Tech.  
Lena met Lillian at the private entrance that would take allow them into Wayne Tech without the security protocols going nuts.  
“So Tempest, how are patrols going.?”  
“They are going okay mother, I feel like I am in the way a little.”  
“From what I have heard you are doing fine, Bruce says you are getting better everyday and Oliver apparently likes to patrol with you almost as much as patrolling with Sara. So I would say you are well on your way to being able to hold your own as National City’s newest mask.”, Lillian said proudly. “Where did you get the uniform?”  
“A gift from Artemis when I visited Themiscyra.” Her costume was a darker variation of Supergirls, an armored long sleeved top, and long, form fitting pants in the same blue as Supergirl. Added to that are her silver bracers, silver tiara and silver armband. Finished off by a pair of black over the knee leather books, just like her Kara wears. She also carries a bow and quiver of arrows, which Oliver has been teaching her to use.   
“When do you train?, Lillian asked.  
“I spar with Diana and Donna every morning for about 2 hours, then it’s back to operation Supergirl.  
They round a corner, and see Bruce and the others waiting for them.  
“Hello everyone, I’m sure you are curious as to why I asked you here.”  
“About 30 minutes ago, Barbara Gordon, Oracle, was kidnapped by Felicity Smoak and another unconfirmed assailant.”, Bruce started off. “She left files on my personal computer.”  
“Is it secure Bruce?”, Lena asked, not thinking.  
“Honey”, Lillian said, “I think he means his other personal computer.”  
“Oh okay. Sorry.”, Lena was shaken, Barbara had been very supportive over the last few weeks.  
“It’s okay, I keep servers in all my spare caves.”  
“Exactly how much are you worth Bruce?”, Lena asked, wondering how he afforded so many tools.  
“Let’s just say, the League doesn’t hurt for money.”, an idea starting to form in his head.

They entered a small access closet, a hidden door with a key code. Then they rode an elevator down about 7 stories. The doors opened and Lena was greeted by the most amazing “Cave” she had ever seen. “Wow”, she gasped.  
Diana giggled, “Kinda lives up to the hype, doesn’t it.”  
Lillian simply nodded.  
“Just wow.”, Lena said.

Bruce entered the control room, and pulled up the files. Together the group watched and read through hundreds of letters and videos, then they reached the missing satellite file. Bruce pressed play, and they all watched it. Lena watched the Man of Steel, Superman, threaten her Kara and banish her.  
“What a bastard.”, from Lillian.  
“By Hera, what has gotten into him?”  
“Based on some of the letters I’ve read, and security videos I’ve watch, I would say Felicity.”  
“An affair, how shocking from the Big Blue boy scout.”, this from Lillian.  
Lena stood over in the corner and fumed.  
“Lena, are you okay.”, from Diana.  
“Diana, did you see how he spoke to her. So degrading, she didn’t deserve that.”, Lena was crying. She was angry and upset.  
“Lena, take a breath, you are angry, he was wrong, but you know that, you love her, so don’t let anger cloud your judgment.”  
“Okay.”, a few deep breaths later and Lena had calmed down.  
“What do we do Bruce?”, this was Lillian asking.  
“First we talk to Lois, Martha and Oliver.”, Bruce answered, “The video from the satellite goes public as soon as they know what is going on.”  
“Okay, I am assuming you wanted me here for distribution.”, Lillian stated.  
“I’m afraid so Lillian.”, Bruce answered.  
“Why Bruce, Superman needs to be put in his place, and he hurt my daughter and her love, it will be my pleasure.”  
Bruce smiled, a woman after my own heart he thought.

The group arrived back to L Corp, and asked Lois, Martha and Oliver to join them. Lois and Martha entered shortly, followed by Oliver and Sara.  
Lena smiled at Sara, Sara smiled back shyly and nodded. Lena’s smile got larger when she realized she was right about the two of them.   
“Oliver, are you sure you want Sara here?”, Bruce asked, “You are liable to get a bit upset about what you are about to see, hear and read.”  
“Sara is here for me, not with me Bruce.”, Oliver said, a smile crossing his face, “She’s my support.”  
Bruce rested his hand on the young vigilante’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you, both of you.”  
Bruce then laid out all of the evidence in front of the four people, they started pouring over videos and letters, emails and text, they all viewed the video labeled CK1 together.

“Hello Felicity”  
“Hi, oh hello Superman”  
“You did really good on this mission, Clock King, Mirror Master and Toy-man, tough but technological based villains and you shut them down really quick.”  
“I aim to please”  
“Do you now?”  
“Oh yes, my Oliver is strong and passionate, but you, you’re a god.”  
“And your intelligence is wasted on this small time bullshit here in Star City”  
“Oh, you swore?”  
“Yeah, it slips out occasionally.”  
“It’s kind of sexy.”  
Felicity moves closer placing her hands on the the man of steels chest and moving even closer.”  
Superman scoops her in his arms and kisses her, then, one thing leads to another and Bruce is about to stop the video, when Lois and Oliver both say, “NO”.  
They hold each other’s hands as they watch their husband and wife start an affair that will end both their marriages. Sara wraps her arm around Ollie and Martha engulfs the entire group into a hug, ashamed of the man she raised.  
After the video ends, Bruce asks the question, “What do you want to do about this?”  
“I want the exclusive Bruce.”, Lois says, wiping the tears from her eyes. “The cheating ass will pay for what he has done to me, Ollie and Kara.”  
“Do you think I could get my family’s company back?”, Oliver asked timidly.  
Bruce agreed to both stipulations, even if he had to personally buy Palmer Tech from Felicity Smoak.  
“If you will excuse me for a moment.”, Lois said. She stepped out on the balcony and spoke as if she were talking to someone standing beside her, “I want a divorce Clark, I know about Felicity and the affair. You are going to get what is coming to you, you son of a bitch. And Connor, he’s mine, so be prepared for a custody battle from hell.”, Lois then wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath and headed back inside. Lena and Diana met her as she entered and they gave her a hug and let her know they were here for her.  
“Actually Lena, could you do me a favor?”  
“Sure Lois, whatever you need, if I can do it, I will.”  
“Can you give me a job at CatCo?”  
Surprised, “Really, you want to work for Cat?”  
“Yep, I think it is time for Connor and I to have a change of scenery.”  
“Then you are hired Ms. Lane.”, Lena responded, smiling at the exuberance coming off the lady reporter.

Early the next day, the video of Superman threatening Supergirl and banishing her from the planet and stopping her from following her feelings, went viral all over the internet and news programs, with CatCo Worldwide Media getting the exclusive first release, as their newest editor gave her opinion on the developing situation. Every channel had an opinion and Supergirl was being hailed as a victim and a hero all over the globe.

Later that day,  
Superman was livid, so angry that his image had been spoiled.  
“I thought you destroyed it, all the evidence.”  
“You didn’t give me time to check anything else, I set the worm loose and got packed. I didn’t know she had already started copying the files.”  
“You are costing me my marriage and my reputation.  
“And it will probably cost me my company and my standing in your world.”, Felicity snapped back. “So it goes both ways Kal.”  
Barbara just laughed at them both.  
“Shut up bitch.”  
“We don’t really need her now, I should send her back to National City.”  
“She knows where we are.”  
“No one on the planet can open the door to the fortress.”  
“No, she knows everything.”  
“Felicity, shut up, except for Kara, I don’t kill ever.”  
Barbara’s eyes popped open at that one.  
“Fine take her back.”  
Superman grabbed Barbara and flew her back to National City.  
“Bruce, activity coming in front he North, and hauling ass. Altitude is 250 feet, headed directly towards Wayne Tech.”  
“It’s him, isn’t it Damien.”  
“Signature matches father.”  
“Get the team ready.”

Superman was to fast for them, when they arrived, Barbara was lying on the roof, scared but okay. Dick picked her and took her back to L Corp and his apartment, they wouldn’t be out the rest of the night.

  
Week 10, Cadmus Headquarters, Earth

Mrs. Luthor, we have a bogey coming in hot from outside the atmosphere, current heading shows it crashing just below Superman’s last know location.   
“Notify the JLA, record the incident and pass all information to the DEO, L Corp and Wayne Tech.”  
“Yes ma’am”, the young man answered. This new Lillian was great, whatever was going on between her and her daughter had made the lives of everyone at CADMUS much easier, they all felt as if they were accomplishing something.

The shipped crashed and the occupant escaped before Flash could arrive at the scene. He secured the scene and began a quick investigation. Batman and Lena arrived 20 minutes later.  
“Daxamite ship.” Lena stated.  
The two men looked at her shocked.   
“What, Kara and I worked together and I had some contact with their technology.”  
“What else Lena?”  
“Looks like a royal ship, oh no, Mon-El.”  
“Problem?”, Bruce asked.  
“He and Kara had a short relationship, until we had to send him away to save his life.”  
“Oh, that was the kid she was dating.”, Bruce stated, “He was an ass.”  
Lena choked, “I hope I have your approval.”  
“Ms. Luthor, you are the perfect match for our Kara.”  
Lena beamed at the Dark Knights comment.  
Alex and the DEO arrived shortly there after.  
“Daxamite”, Alex said.  
“Yep, Mon-El’s ship.” Lena stated.  
“Oh boy, the asshole is back.”, Alex cracked.  
“Well liked guy.”, Barry deadpanned.  
Everyone laughed and the DEO set up transport for the ship.  
“Alex, why is he back here? And why now, while Kara is gone?”  
“I’m not sure Lena, but we will figure it out. So far we have made a pretty good team, I’m really glad you are on our side.”  
“Sam’s a lucky lady Alex.”  
“Thanks Lena, maybe after all this over, we can have lunch and get to know each other a little better than we do.”  
“I would like that, a lot.”  
Then Lena did something she was getting quite used to, she hugged Alex tightly and thanked her for all her help.  
Alex smiled and hugged her back, Kara was a lucky girl as well.

The Fortress of Solitude, that same day.  
“She is on her way back here Kal-El.  
“How do you know?:  
“Because she defeated me in combat, and said so herself, her Luthor is here and nothing is going to stop her since her mother told her, she is the head of the family.”  
“What, she has no right to that title.”  
“I’m just the messenger, but she is coming here and she is going to get what is hers.”  
“She can’t beat me in a fair fight.”  
“Hah, she took me and I am a trained warrior.”  
Kal-El approached Mon-El and started to prep himself for a fight. Mon-El never saw the first punch coming. He flew back and connected with the wall, sliding to the floor.  
“What do you think little boy?”  
“I still think she will kick your ass?”  
Superman reared back and Mon-El tried to stopped him, only to have his neck snapped to the side. The young prince dropped to his knees and fell face first to the floor. His breathing was labored and he could feel nothing at all. He tried to speak, “rrrrrrriiiiin.”, but then his breathing stopped and the prince of the Daxamites was dead.  
“That felt pretty good.”, Superman said, hyped from his very first murder.  
“See, you could have done in Oracle easily enough.”  
“Yeah, maybe letting her go was a mistake.”, Superman admitted, “But what is done is done.”  
“So she’s coming back.”  
“Yeah so what, I can beat that tiny little bitch easily enough.”  
“That’s confidence.”  
“First though, I made her a promise, if she sets foot on this planet, Lena Luthor is a dead woman.”

The next morning, the body of Mon-El was found at the gate to DEO headquarters

Alex called Bruce, “Mon-El is dead, broken neck. He’s going off the deep end Bruce.”  
“I agree Alex, can you come and stay from here til this is over.”  
“Yep, DEO is already on alert and J’onn is here 24/7. I’ll be there later this morning Bruce.”  
“I’ll check on Sam and Ruby.”, Bruce responded to the unasked request.  
“Thanks Bruce.”  
“No problem Alex, be safe.”  
“You too.”  
As Bruce hung up with Alex, his communicator went off.  
“This is Batman.”  
“Hey Bruce, it’s Jon. I found her.”  
“What, when, is she there?”  
“She is on her way to Oa from New Daxam, she has been helping out the Corp for the last 11 weeks, I saw the footage about what Clark did, and was headed to Oa for a meeting with the Guardians, found out from one of our trainees that she has been really busy here. She is due back in a day or so.”  
“Let her know Jon, we want her home.”  
“No problem Bruce.”

“Everyone in the conference room, ASAP.”, Bruce yelled into his communicator.  
The last of the group entered the conference room, and Bruce had everyone be seated.   
“Jon found her.”  
The whole table gasped.  
“Where is she?, Is she okay?, Is she coming back? Thank God, Thank Hera, Yes.”  
So many comments no one could keep up.  
“She is on her way back from New Daxam, she apparently stopped a war.” Bruce said, “Sounds like our girl. She beat Mon-El in a duel and took over the planetary government. Jon didn’t know all the details, but she is no worse for wear.”

Little did the team know that Superman was listening to their news. So she had been on Oa this whole time, had even stopped a war. Well a Daxamite was no problem for a Kryptonian. Time to take care of the Luthor.

Week 11 Oa.  
Kara landed, and was greeted by a huge crowd, all cheering her on. She made her way to the Guardians chamber.   
“Welcome back, Powergirl.”  
Kara smiled at the new name, “Thank you Guardians”  
“Are you ready to return home Kara.”  
“I am, is there anything else I can help you with here.”  
“No Kara, you have done enough.”, the Guardians responded, “We do have something for you though, first, a new costume.”  
Suddenly a bright light surrounded Kara, and she could feel the changes taking place. When the light stopped, Kara found herself wearing a white body suit, with her red boots, red gloves, a gold and red belt and her red cape. She twirled and found that she had a new haircut as well, something she had seen on Earth, one that Lena mentioned would look good on her, Bangs. The symbol for the house of El was smaller as well, just above her left breast and it was gone from her caped completely. She then noticed that her belt had not the house of El, but the L Corp ‘L’ on it. She smiled at that addition. The costume actually matched the drawings she had done before she left New Daxam.  
“Thank you, Guardians”,she said.  
“The second gift is an upgrade to your ring Kara. You will now have to ability to channel some of the light like our Green Lanterns. Except the power of the ring is not affected by your will, but by you love for your fellow people. You are our first White Lantern.”  
“I, am, I’m honored.”  
“You have earned it Kara Zor-El.”  
“Now, you have a guest.”  
Jon Stewart entered the room and was nearly tackled by the young Kryptonian. He hugged her back, “You need to call home Kara.”  
“I know, but Clark, he threatened Lena’s life if I return.”  
“We found the security footage.”  
“What, oh”  
“Come downstairs with me.”  
“Okay”  
Downstairs, Kara found a communications room”  
“Sit, we are calling the team right now.”  
“Yes sir.”

On Earth, Bruce’s communicator beeped. Incoming message from Oa.  
Bruce summoned the whole team to the conference room again.  
“Everyone gather round”  
“Where’s Lena?”  
“I told her to be here in 15 minutes.”  
“Go ahead Jon.”  
Suddenly the center of the table lit up and a hologram of Jon was standing there.  
“Hi everyone, I have someone here who wants to say hi.”  
Kara stepped into the picture, and realized who was there. The first people she noticed were Alex, Eliza, Sam, Ruby and Jess. She started to cry, “I’m so sorry everyone, I didn’t know what else to do except go away, I couldn’t put you all in danger because of my behavior and Clark’s choice.”  
The first to speak was Sam, because Alex was to busy choking back tears, “Kara, are you okay sweetheart?”  
“I’m okay, a little worn out, been a busy couple of weeks.”  
“Little sister, it is so good to see you, are you coming home soon?”, Alex cried.  
“I’m headed out in a few days, I should be back in about a week.”  
“I miss you baby sister.”  
“I’m sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Kara, I’m not mad at you, but I’m going to kick Clark’s ass if you don’t get to him first. See you in a week little Danvers.”  
Kara smiled at the nickname she couldn’t stand.  
“Hi Kara, I can’t believe I know Supergirl.”, said Jess, fangirling just a little bit. “We need to have lunch when you get back.”  
“It’s a deal, as long as they have potstickers.”  
“Auntie Kara, please come home, I miss you.”  
“I’m coming little one, I promise. We will do ice cream when I get back.”  
“Kara Danvers”  
“Hi mom, I swear I am coming home.”  
“You see this room of people honey, they have been looking for you, we all love you for who you are, no matter what your cousin says.”  
“I know that now mom, I’m sorry. I’m sorry to everyone. Thank you all for watching over my family. No, thank you for being my family.”  
Everyone in the conference rooms waves and says your welcome. Kara notices something.  
“Diana, what is that on your finger?”  
“Oh this, just the ring you helped pick out.”  
“Oh Diana, I missed it, I’m sorry.”  
“Kara, baby, we all know what happened and we want you back, then we will face this problem head on.”  
“Where’s Cat?”  
“She working honey, she has been helping us, because of you.”  
The doors open at that moment, and Lena walks in with Lillian.   
“Kara, is that you?”  
“Hi Lena, are you okay?”  
“I won’t be okay til you are home with me darling.”  
Kara smiles sadly at Lena. “I should have told you, I should have had more faith in you. I’m so sorry Lena, I would never hurt you. I love you so much, and have for so long. I never should have let protocol rule my life.”, the tears start to flow. “Can you ever forgive me?”  
Lena, crying as well, “Kara, my darling Kara, I should have looked for the signs more and trusted you instead of my feelings 11 weeks ago. Said things I didn’t mean, and I am sorry for hurting you and sending you away. You are my sunlight, and I love you. Please come home soon.”  
Kara truly smiles through the tears. “Mrs. Luthor, are you okay with this? I know you and I have had our differences, but I truly love your daughter and just want to make her happy.”  
Lillian, for the first time seeing the innocent girl, instead of an alien menace, smiled at Kara, “As long as you make my daughter happy Kara, I don’t care who or what you are. According to my adopted granddaughter over there, you are Lena’s soulmate and that is what really matters. Now please come home and save me from this rabble I have surrounded myself with. At least until Thanksgiving, God, we will need a lot of food.”  
The whole room laughed and the mood lightened.  
“Kara, come home soon. I love you.”, Bruce said  
“We all do Kara, so please come back.”, Sara piped up.  
Soon there was a chorus of I love you’s from the room.   
“I love you too, everyone.”, Kara responded, knowing that she was losing signal, “Lena, you are my favorite.”  
The whole room was in tears as the signal fade out.

“Okay, everyone, from this moment forward we are on full alert.”, Bruce said. “Someone is on the monitors at all times. Everyone is allowed use of any necessary weapons to take down Superman. But, we do not kill, Kara would not accept that. Everyone okay with the rules?”  
“Yes sir.”

“Rest up people, going to be a long week til our girl get’s home.”

The Fortress of Solitude.  
“Well, the little deviant is on her way home.”  
“What are we going to do about it?”  
“We aren’t going to do anything, I am going to make sure Kara Zor-El gets a proper homecoming, I just need to control the situation as Bruce would say.”  
“How?”  
“Don’t worry Felicity, darling, you are going to be a part of my plan.”  
Felicity smiled as she an Superman embrace. Superman on the other hand, just stared at the wall, planning.

L Corp, the next Day.  
“She’s coming home, she is really coming home.”, Lena was so excited, Jess had never seen her like this.  
“Lena, ohhh Lena, you know we still need to keep everything up and running around here.”  
“I know Jess, I’m just excited.”  
“It looks good on you Lena Luthor.”  
“Thanks Jess.”  
“I’m a mess aren’t I Jess.”  
“No Lena, you are a woman in love, and believe it or not, we are all rooting for you.”  
Lena just grinned.

The conference room, 1 hour later.  
“Well everyone, our girl, Kara is going to be heading home later this week. The search can stop, but we need to make sure National City stays safe for a little bit longer.”  
“Donna and I are going to stay here Bruce, and handle things with the DEO, we will keep the city cleaned up for the next week or so.”  
“Are you sure Diana?”, Lena asked.  
“Of course, Lena.”, besides I wouldn’t miss your meeting with her when she gets back.”  
Lena blushed, then smiled at Diana.  
“Everyone is still on alert, Clark is probably up to something.”, Bruce said seriously.  
“Barbara is tracking for any chance that Felicity is online and Oliver and Sara have locked down Palmer Tech since you decided to buy it Bruce.”  
“You bought Palmer Tech, Bruce?”, Lena asked.  
“Yep, when your new editor with public with Big Blue’s affair, the stock tanked, so I bought as much of it as I could get my hands on, figured when Oliver and Sara make it official, I can give to him as a wedding gift.”  
Oliver and Sara had the decency to blush.  
“Star Labs is in too Bruce.”, Barry said. “Caitlin, Cisco and I are running round the clock surveillance on all of our satellites, and all feeds are flowing through us, not the JLA satellite. Plus Lillian has given us access to both CADMUS and ARGUS satellite feeds. Their stuff is amazing, and she has been really helpful.”  
“Good job Barry. How is Ms. Snow?”  
Barry’s turn to blush, “Caitlin is fine Bruce, were we that obvious?”  
The whole room turned and answered, “YES”  
They all laughed, the mood in the room much lighter now that they knew where Kara was. Lena stood and moved to the center of the room.  
“I would like to thank you all, for the support you have shown to me, and to Kara’s family throughout this entire nightmare. Having all of you on my side while this has been going on has been a great privilege. Going forward, all locations of L Corp are open to all of you and your allies whatever your needs may be. And if you need my help, I am just a phone call away. Once again, Thank you.”  
“Actually Lena, we have been talking about that.”, this from Oliver.  
“Yes Lena, how would you like to become a member of the JLA?”  
“I’m not a hero Diana.”  
“You are, but more than that Lena, you have shown how good you are under pressure, and we think Tempest would be a good fit, especially as a partner for a certain Kryptonian. We have everyone’s vote, except for Kara’s and Clark’s, and I would be willing to bet what her vote would be, and right now, Clark doesn’t matter.”  
“As long as Kara votes yes, I’m in.”, Lena says, smiling.  
“Okay everyone, dismissed, and thank you all.”, this from Bruce.  
“Lena, Oliver, Lillian and Barry, can you four stay back please?”, Bruce asked.  
As the others filed out of the conference room, Bruce went from Batman mode, to business mode.  
“What’s going on Bruce.”, from Barry.  
“Yeah, what’s up”, from Oliver.  
“Bruce?”, Lena looks at him questioningly?  
“I have a proposal, I would like to merge our companies into one. We have proven more than capable of working together for good, and I think we could do even better if we were sharing data and people across all aspects.”  
Lena thought for a minute, “It would allow for smoother information sharing and better security.”  
“Research and development would skyrocket as well.”, this from Barry.  
Oliver was at a loss, Queen Consolidated had been swallowed by Palmer Tech, then Bruce bought that company and he wasn’t even sure what they did anymore.  
“Oliver, Queen Consolidated is one of the best electronic development companies in the world. Everything from networking to cell phone chips.”  
“Oh okay, I’m afraid I have a lot to learn about running a company.”  
“Oliver, I will work with you.”, this from Lillian. CADMUS has a division in Star City, and I can help you and Sara with running your company til you get the hang of it.”  
Lena, was shocked. Her mother was offering her help.  
“Lena dear, close your mouth, you are making me self conscious.”  
“Are we in agreement?”  
“What’s your other agenda Bruce?”, Lena asked.  
“Well, to be honest, it does give the League support in almost every major city in the world, and the toys we can develop would be of great use to all of us in our other jobs.”  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
“Very well, if we are in agreement, I will have Wayne Tech lawyers start the paper work.”, Bruce said, “Everyone in this room will sit on the Board of Directors and if everyone can agree, Lena Luthor will be President and CEO.”  
Lena shocked, “Bruce, why?”  
“Lena, you are literally the smartest person in this room, you knew how to strategize against Lex, I am sure you can handle day to day operations. Plus you have proven to me and everyone else that you are more than just your name.”  
“Mother, would you agree to be my CFO?”  
“Of course, Lena, as long as you don’t mind me teleconferencing in til I get Oliver to where he want’s to be. I already have a candidate in place for CADMUS.”  
“Who?”  
“Sara Lance, if she agrees.”  
“Sara? Why her?”  
“Other than you and Bruce, Oliver, I can’t picture any better person at running CADMUS and using it to help the JLA in their mission.”  
“Very well, we need to pick 7 other members to sit on the Board. But that can wait til we get the papers signed and SEC oversight out of the way.”

Everyone stood up to go, and Bruce pulled Lillian to the side.  
“Have your people seen any activity at the Fortress.”  
“No Bruce, not yet. He’s got you worried?”  
“Yeah, I’m not sure what to think right now, but there is no way he will pass up this opportunity to confront Kara.”  
“What about Lena?”  
“Donna and Diana will be with her, they can handle Clark.”  
“Okay.”

As Lillian left the conference room, Oliver caught up with her. “Mrs. Luthor, would you consider running Queen Consolidate, and allow me and Sara to handle CADMUS as a team?”, he asked.  
“Oliver, are you sure?”, she asked, surprised by the request.  
“Yes ma’am, you know what I am capable of, and I really don’t think I know enough to run a business like Queen Consolidated, especially when such a strong candidate will be right in Star City.”  
“I’m honored Oliver, I would be more than willing to take on Queen Consolidated, and I will hire you as a consultant.”  
The two shook hands and Oliver hugged Lillian. She smiled at the intelligence the young man was showing.  
As Oliver walked off, Lillian made sure to add him and Sara the CADMUS’s computer system. Then she texted Lena and let her know she would need a different CFO.

1 Week before Kara returns home…

Lena was doing something she had never done before, she was having a girls night, Barbara, Diana, Donna, Caitlin and Sara had all decided that the city was safe enough for tonight, so they were sitting around talking and enjoying each other’s company. The biggest topic was a certain picture that had shown up in the National City Times earlier that day, a clear shot of a certain heroines tiara, showing the House of El crest in excellent detail and a headline reading?  
“Who is Tempest and what does she mean to Supergirl?”  
“Good thing you decided to start wearing a mask Lena.”, this from Sara, who had decided to stick with her White Canary look, adopting a mask of her own to help hide her identity.  
“I would love to know how they got that shot?”, Lena asked.  
“I tapped into the banks security feed, seems like they had just recently updated their cameras Lena,”, Barbara stated, “they installed HD cameras for better imaging, and you were the first image they caught.”  
“Lucky me.”  
“Actually Lena, it works out rather well for you.”, from Diana.  
“How Diana?”, Lena asked.  
“Now there will be no questions as to why you and Kara are on the street working together, they will assume that you simply joined her team. And as a rookie, you would be expected to assist a more experienced team member, kinda like,” Diana couldn’t keep a straight face, she laughed, “a sidekick.”  
Everyone started laughing, even Lena. Then it dawned on her, Kara was going to be her boss while on the street fighting crime.  
“Oh lord, Hera help me.”, she groaned.  
“Anybody want something?” Caitlin called from the bar.  
“Yes”, was the mutual response, they weren’t drinking alcohol, but they had been talking and patrolling for hours. “Ice?”, she deadpanned? Then, as her eyes glowed, she filled a bucket from her hand with perfectly formed ice cubes.  
“Wow.”, from Donna.  
“What?”, Caitlin asked.  
“You power control is amazing Caitlin.”  
Killer Frost, or simply Frost as she was going by now, blushed at the compliment. “Barry and Cisco are making me practice more. I can even make lockpicks and if I concentrate enough, I can’t create ice formations that will last even in the heat of Central City’s summer.”  
“Amazing.”, Lena said.  
“Well I don’t want to be Flash’s sidekick forever.”  
“No, just his girlfriend.”, Sara laughed.  
“Watch out, or we will have to start calling you, Green Canary.”, Caitlin laughed as she threw a snowball at Sara.  
Sara lifted her hand to deflect, when Lena’s hand shot out and caught it, then sent it flying at Donna.  
Donna caught it at the last minute. “Good job Lena, your reflexes are getting better everyday.”  
Lena smiled at the compliment.  
“So Lena, any plans for when Kara gets home.”  
“I think, if she agrees, that about 2 weeks of no work and maybe a trip to Ireland.”  
“Why Ireland?”, Barbara asked.  
“It’s where my family is from, and mother has a house there that she said we could use if we like.”, Lena answered. “Maybe you and Dick would like to join us?”   
Barbara smiled, “That would be nice. But, wouldn’t you rather have her all to yourself.”  
“We all know how important family is to Kara, I am going to take everyone over that wants to go, because she will need to time to reconnect and I want to see a relaxed Kara.”  
“Could Oliver and I go, believe it or not, I’ve never been to Ireland.”, Sara asked.  
“Me and Barry too, please.”  
“Bruce and I would like to join you as well, if that is acceptable.”  
“Well we probably will need a chaperone.”  
“Uuuuuggghhhh.”, Diana groaned.  
“Donna, don’t you want to join us?”  
“Yes, would you mind if I brought my girlfriend?”  
With those words, everyone turned to Donna, mouths open and questioning looks on their faces.  
“Girlfriend?”  
“Who?”  
“Donna?”  
“She’s from Fawcett City on the West Coast.”  
“Mary?”, Diana questions.  
“Yes Diana, is that okay? I know you and her brother aren’t exactly best friends, but Mary is totally different than him.”  
“Donna, as long as you are happy, that is all that matters.”  
“Donna, do you mean Mary Marvel?, Lady Shazam?”, from Barbara.  
“Yes, she actually prefers Lady Shazam.”  
“Just watch out, her brother doesn’t think much of super-heroines, his mindset is that we shouldn’t be out of the house.”  
“It’s the age he grew up in, he has been around since the 40’s and still has the mindset. Mary is a little more modern.”  
“The more the merrier.”, Lena said.  
“What about your mom Lena.”  
“Oh, she’s coming too, and she is bringing a friend.”  
“J’onn”, Sara teased.  
“How did you know?”  
“I came in to get some computer time at CADMUS and he was coming out of Lillian’s Office. She had the biggest grin on her face.”  
“Did you tease her?”  
“Me, no. I would never.”, Sara answered, almost, but not quite keeping a straight face.  
The conversations lasted well into the night. Lena was so happy to be a part of this sisterhood, and happier still that she would be able to share it with Kara. Finally it was bed time and everyone headed off to their apartments. Diana held Lena back.  
“Tomorrow night, well more like tonight, you have your first solo patrol.”  
“I won’t let you down Diana.”  
“You haven’t since the day we visited you about Kara. Lena, just be careful.”  
“I will.”

Later that night…  
Lena was about to go on patrol, when she received an odd text on her communicator.  
“Diana, I just got a text on my communicator, I don’t recognize the initials, or the number.”  
“Let me see?”  
Good Luck on your first patrol. Pop that cherry. HQ & PI.  
“Great Zeus. It’s from Harleen and Pamela.”  
“Uhhh, who?”  
“Oh sorry, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.”  
“Aren’t they?”  
“It’s a long story, they are Bruce’s allies and have proven themselves against several villains by themselves, so we made them honorary league members. They were also instrumental in saving Bruce from himself after Selina was killed.”  
“Okay, Does everyone know this is my first patrol?”  
“Yes Lena, but everyone wants you to succeed, stop worrying so much. You have learned a lot over the last few months, just remember, ask for help if you need it.”  
“With the pep talk out of the way, Lena begins her patrol. Tempest to Oracle and DEO control, starting patrol, time stamp 12:15am.”  
“Copy Tempest, DEO Duty Officer Schott here, please patrol National City grids 10-3 thru 15-3. Good luck Tempest.”  
“Thanks DEO.”  
“You got this Tempest.”, Oracle said over her earpiece, “Be Safe.”  
With those words, Lena began her patrol.

Three hours into her patrol, Lena had stopped a few mugging and stopped a drunk driver. She was relaxing just a bit, when suddenly, the crime alert sounded in her ear.  
“Attention National City Patrol, silent alarm tripped in Grid 13-6, location name National City Savings and Loan. Got a bank robbery tonight. Current scan shows three perps. Possible fourth in a car parked 2 blocks east of the location.”  
“This is Tempest, I am headed that way, time to arrival, about 2 minutes.”  
“Tempest, do you request assistance?”, from White Canary.  
“Negative Canary, I will assess the situation and make adjustments from there, thanks.”  
“This is Frost, I am six blocks south of the location, can be there in about 3 minutes.”  
“Thanks Frost, I will call, promise.”  
Free running across the rooftops, Lena stopped as she looked down a saw the possible get away car. She quickly rappelled down the wall using a rope of her own design and approached the car. The occupant had a clear view of the bank, and was wearing a mask, one that looked a lot like Superman. Lena stifled a laugh, since his outing as the bastard he was, more and more criminals were using his likeness to cover their own. She quickly, but quietly approached the car, noting the license plate number. She was at the window, when the crook turned his head and started to draw on her. She quickly punched him through the window, knocking him out cold.  
“DEO, getaway car is disabled.”, she gave them the license plate and gave them the make and model of the car.  
“Good job Tempest, we are assuming three in the bank, building is large, so they are probably separated.”  
“Copy that DEO”  
“Oracle, for my log, can you make a note, my mask needs a few new scanners.”  
“Logged and noted Tempest. Excellent takedown on the car.”  
“Copy Oracle, thank you.”  
“Approaching bank, is there a way in?”  
“Criminals entered through the back alley Tempest, scan shows that door is still open.”  
“Copy”  
Lena entered the alley, and headed to the back door. She noticed a bit of light reflecting in the shadows and scaled the wall so she could approach from above.   
Criminal two was guarding the door, so Lena, approaching from the wall twenty feet above his head was out of sight. She lowered herself 10 feet and was trying to figure a way to get him to stick his head out. She grabbed the window ledge and squeezed. A small chunk of concrete broke off in her hand and she dropped it. As the concrete hit the ground, the guard stuck his head out and looked around. Lena release the rope and dropped down towards him. He never saw the fist that struck him. Lena secured the guard with zip ties and headed into the building.  
“Number two is down and secure.”  
“Damn Tempest, 1 minute and 45 seconds, you are giving Supergirl a run for her money.”  
Lena just smiled.  
She entered the lobby from the back of the bank. She saw beams from two flashlights. One was behind the counter, the other was closer to the vault. Then she noticed a third light, coming from the upper floor.  
“Oracle and DEO, three perps inside the bank. I have confirmed three people inside the bank.”  
“It’s your call Tempest.”  
Lena thought for about 10 seconds. “I am headed to the second floor, can you turn the lights on downstairs at the 45 second mark Oracle.”  
“Hold on, let’s see………got it Tempest.”  
Lena paused for 30 seconds while she made her way to the second floor. “Okay Oracle, on my mark, give me 45 seconds and please send the closest back up this way just in case the first floor gives me problems.”  
“Signal sent, Canary and Frost are on their way”  
“Mark”  
Lena headed for the guy on the second floor, who was currently rifling through the desk with his back turned to Lena. She approached and grabbed him in a rear choke hold, applying pressure until he collapsed. She secured him with zip ties as well.   
43..44..45  
“Lights”  
Lena closed her eyes, and felt the lights go on. She dropped over the railing to the second floor and surprised the guy behind the counter. He reacted quicker than the other guys and swung quickly at Lena. She ducked and swung up from the floor, catching the guy on his chin and knocking him up and back about 6 feet. He landed in a heap on the floor, and didn’t get back up. The last guy got the drop on her, he had come out of the vault and headed her way.   
“Stand up, bitch.”  
“Excuse me.”, Lena’s temper rose just a bit.  
“I said stand up.”  
Frost and Canary arrived at the same time, and were watching the scene. Lena stood slowly and raised her hands.  
“You’re that new chick, Temptress or Temper, something like that. Supergirl’s new partner, or whatever. Guess it will be a short career.”, the crook said, “Well both of you will, since Superman is going to end her career when she shows her lesbian ass face back here in National City.”  
“The name is Tempest, and you will not speak about her like that.”  
The criminal was a bit startled by her reaction and Lena used that tenth of a second to her full advantage. Her first punch caught him in the gut, causing him to double over and drop the gun. She then uppercutted him in the chin, and as he flew up, she jumped, spun and kicked the criminal across the lower floor of the bank.  
“Damn, Tempest.”, from Canary.  
“Impressive.”, said Frost.  
“Thanks and thank you for not getting involved.”  
“No problem, you had it. Great job Tempest.”  
“I believe Diana would give you an A.”  
“Yes I believe she would”, Wonder Woman entered the bank to check on Lena and her handiwork. “Bruce would probably give you a B”  
“More like a C, she forgot to tie up the last guy.”, Oracle said over the coms.  
“National City patrol, the NCPD is on their way. They are approaching quietly and should be there in about 3 minutes.”  
“Thanks DEO”  
Lena secured the last criminal, left a recorded statement and she and the rest of the heroines left the bank.

Two hours later, patrol over.  
“Good job everyone, I think Kara would be very proud of our efforts.”  
“Lena, Bruce sends his regards, said next time, secure the guy before thanking your partners.”  
The air came out of her balloon just a bit.  
“Lena, you did fantastic.”, Sara said, “Bruce is being hyper critical.  
“Thanks Sara, and thank you for letting me handle it.”  
“Lena, sweetie, we are partners, you had this one as soon as you took out the second guard.”  
“Frost is correct Lena, you handled them like a veteran and using Oracle to turn on the lights was brilliant.”, this from Wonder Woman. “Disorienting them made your job a little easier.”  
“Now ladies, let’s get some rest. Our girl Kara will be home within the next couple of days, and we need to make sure her city is ready for her.”  
Lena headed for her apartment, made a quick recording for Kara and promptly fell fast asleep. She dreamed of an angel, arriving on wings of sunlight.

Justice League Satellite, during the robbery in National City.

Superman heard the report about the bank robbery in National City. He figured it was the best time to pull off part of his plan for getting back at Kara. With all the eyes of the JLA watching Tempest on her first solo patrol, he knew that security would be lax on the satellite. Plus, Felicity had made sure he could override the access codes and the video recording software so he could get in and out without being spotted. The girl might be a useless ditz around him sometimes, but she was great in bed and her computer skills rivaled Oracles. He didn’t know if being with Felicity was worth his marriage, but Lois was getting older and he wasn’t going to age that quickly, so he thought to himself, may as well enjoy myself whenever I can. He thought he would miss Lois and Connor more, but to be honest, he figured he deserved the time all to himself. Besides when everything was over with Kara, no one on Earth could stand up to him. He flew up to the satellite, and entered through one of the maintenance access hatches. Then he used his super speed to quickly get into Kara’s quarters and get what he was looking for.

Two minutes later, he was back out of the satellite and heading back to the fortress.

Later that evening at the Fortress of Solitude, Superman laid out Kara’s uniform and prepared himself for what he was about to do. This was a line that so many times he had been tempted to cross, but because of what he stood for, he never did it. Since Mon-El, he figured, if you have the power, use it. He left a note on the costume asking Felicity to put it on, and join him in the main room of the Fortress.

30 minutes later, Felicity sashayed into the control room wearing Kara’s costume. Kal admitted to himself, she actually filled the costumer out really well, she was bigger up top than Kara, but was about 3 inches shorter than her. Oh well, phase one was complete, phase two would help a little, and by the end of the evening, it wouldn’t matter anyway.   
“Kal, this is kinky, even for me.”  
“Hush Felicity, honey, you are going to impersonate Kara, not screw me while in costume.”  
Felicity pouted a little, and Kal decided, why not.  
“I want to give you a bit of a boost before hand, is that okay, kind of a supercharge that will allow you to act a little like Supergirl and spoil her image just a bit.”  
“Like what exactly?”  
“It’s a steroid injection and then I will subject you to some gold Kryptonian, which will give you low level superpowers for about 48 hours.”  
“Okay, why?”  
“I need you to impersonate Kara, and that way I can get to Lena. Once I have her, we can kill her and take care of Kara, then no one will be able to stop us.”  
Felicity smiled at that, being in love with Superman has messed with Felicity’s morals, as long as they were together, she didn’t care how.  
Superman smiled back and pulled Felicity into a rough kiss, she kissed him back, breathless at the intensity he was hitting her with. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but when they separated she was ready for more.  
“First the injection, then step into the solar chamber and we will start the process, after that, you’ll see.”, Superman said suggestively.  
Felicity purred, then flipped up the skirt and bent over. “Whenever your ready, Kal.”  
“This will sting just a touch.”, he said as he injected her.  
“Ouch”, Felicity gasped.  
“Okay, now, into the chamber and I will start the Kryptonite infusion.”  
He led her to the chamber and locked her in, then he went to the control panel and started a process, not the one he told her about, but a solar process to activate the nanites that Kara had created to help in medical when one of the JLA members got injured to badly for Earth based medicine. He turned on the power and the solar array flared. Instantly, Felicity screamed as the nanites started to change her body.  
“Kal, I don’t think it is working right, it hurts, oh god it hurts.”  
Calmly, Superman responded, “It’s okay Felicity, it’s going to hurt just a bit, it won’t last long.”  
The nanites were doing their job, Felicity’s face took on the appearance of Kara, not exact, but enough to attract attention. They couldn’t fix her body though, she would still be smaller and her breast would be bigger, but no one would notice, since they would think that Supergirl was dead. Felicity was screaming now, the pain was to much for her weak body. Finally, her eyes rolled back and her head lolled to the side and she loss consciousness. 15 minutes later the process was done, Felicity looked a little like Kara, not enough to fool anyone close to her, but enough for the public, and if the public was in a panic, that’s what he needed, so he could get to Lena and end her.  
40 minutes later, Felicity started to come to. It still hurt, and she didn’t feel any different, she couldn’t even get out of the bed on her own. She called Kal and he came to her side.  
“Is something wrong, it doesn’t seem like it worked.”  
“It worked honey, just like I planned.”  
“But I feel so weak.”  
“That won’t last long, I promise.”  
“Okay”, Felicity said, believing one last lie.  
Superman then tenderly held Felicity’s face in his hands and leaned in. He kissed her gently, almost like a goodbye kiss.  
“Kal, what’s going on? What are you do….”, she never finished the sentence as Superman snapped her neck, ending her pain and her life in one quick move. Her eyes stared at him, accusingly, unblinking and devoid of light. Felicity Smoak was no more.

Superman then traversed the underground in order to get into National City without being detected by Supergirl’s family and friends. He left Felicity’s body on Cat Grant’s balcony for her to find first thing in the morning.

8:30AM that morning.

Cat entered her office and turned on her monitors and waited while her computer and tablet booted up so she could check her email. The air was a little stuffy, like the AC wasn’t working, so she walked over to open the door, and noticed a blue and red costume on her balcony. She opened the door, and saw Supergirl lying on the her side, head twisted at a horrible angle. All she would remember was screaming, then she promptly passed out.

Lena and Bruce arrived about 20 minutes later. The news was out all over the internet that Supergirl was dead and her body had been found at CatCo’s worldwide headquarters. As soon as she walked onto the balcony, her breathe caught, it was Kara’s costume. “Oh God, please Hera and Persephone don’t let it be her.” Then she noticed something, it embarrassed her, this woman’s chest was way to big to be her Kara. “Bruce, it isn’t her.”  
“I know, thank god.”, She heard Bruce whisper. “We need to get back to L-Corp Lena.”  
“Okay, what about Cat?”  
“Cat, is fine, now.”, Cat answered for herself, “However, I would like to join you at L-Corp if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all Cat, you want to ride with us, or take your own car.”  
“I think I will ride with you, thanks, Lena.”  
“No problem Cat, I will feel better if you are with us.”  
They got as far as Cat’s elevator, once the doors closes, Cat wrapped her arms around Lena and sobbed. Lena once again marveled at the effect her super had on everyone, then wrapped her arms around Cat and held her till they reached the parking garage. Bruce held the doors until Cat calmed down. Then they all headed towards Lena’s car.  
“Thank you Bruce.”  
“Image is everything Cat, you are one of the bravest women I know, but even you need to let it out occasionally.”  
“Just seeing that image, all I could think was our Kara was gone. Her light is to bright “Bruce, this world needs a hero like her.”  
“I know Cat, I know.”  
“Lena, she makes people better than they think they can be, you need to remember that.”  
“Yes ma’am, I will.”  
“Now, let’s go, we need to let our team know what is going on.”  
The two heroes followed her to Bruce’s car, and they headed off to L-Corp.

They gathered in the usual conference room a few hours later, and Lena took the floor. “The body that found at CatCo this morning was not our Kara. It was however a human modified to look like her.”  
“It was Felicity wasn’t it?”, from Oliver.  
“According to quick DNA testing, yes Oliver, I’m afraid so.”, Bruce responded, hoping the young vigilante would be okay. He saw Sara squeeze Oliver’s hand and whisper in his ear. The Green Arrow relaxed and took Sara’s hand in his and squeezed a little tighter. He smiled at Sara, she was really good for Oliver.  
“Bruce, did Clark do this?”, asked Martha, scared of the answer.  
“All signs point that way, the lab is still testing but traces of Kara’s medical nanites were found in her bloodwork, they were modified for the purposed of copying Kara, and then her body was subjected to high doses of yellow sunlight. Her neck was broken quickly from the looks of it, so she probably didn’t suffer.”, Bruce explained calmly, even though he was seething inside. “This means we have at least two confirmed deaths attributed to Superman.”  
Everyone at the table was dazed, Superman had become a killer. The thought was so foreign to them, they couldn’t imagine why he had suddenly gotten so mean.  
“I want all non combatants in a safe place for the time being, Sam and Ruby, Cat, Eliza, Martha and Lois will be escorted to the extra cave here in National City. There is a safe room there that Kara helped me test. The DEO, CADMUS, ARGUS, FBI and CIA are all on alert. If Clark makes a move, we will know where he is going to be.”  
“Bruce, how do we treat him, he isn’t exactly going to go down peacefully?”  
“Dick, I honestly don’t know.”  
At that moment the trouble alert went off for different areas all over the country. Oh lord, now what, Bruce thought. They had to react.  
“Diana, Donna, Sara, Caitlin and Lena, you are National City’s defense. Everyone else, pick an alert and respond, quickly.  
“Suit up people.”  
The room was suddenly silent as everyone headed out, leaving the five women alone with their thoughts. Diana, Donna and Sara were already in their battle clothes, so Lena stepped into the bathroom and changed into her’s. Caitlin took a deep breath and allowed Frost to make an appearance.  
“Everyone ready?”, Diana asked, “Because now we have to wait.”  
“She’s coming home, she’s coming home.”, Lena was chanting under her breath.  
“Just a little bit longer Lena”, this from Caitlin.

3 hours later….  
“DEO to Wonder Woman, fast approaching bogey headed towards National City, current speed is,” a pause, “Mach 10 and increasing. Current course shows impact in or around National City Stadium.”  
“Wonder Woman here, we copy and are headed that way, please clear the streets and cordon off the area, 10 blocks out.”  
“Wonder Woman, this is Alex, please be careful”  
“We will Alex, we will. Let’s go team.”  
Diana lifted Lena, Donna got Sara and Frost created an ice slide and they headed quickly towards the stadium.

3 minutes later they touched down at the stadium.  
“DEO, where’s the bogey?”  
“Right on top of you Wonder Woman!”, the DEO officer yelled.  
At that moment Superman slammed into the ground, knocking them all off their feet. He was glowing, and he looked as if he had gained muscle.  
“Great Hera, he has been absorbing solar energy. Batman, this is Wonder Woman in National City, Superman just arrived, he is overcharged.”  
“Can you handle him Wonder Woman?”  
“I, I don’t know.”, she whispered into the comm piece.  
“Wonder Woman, Oliver and I are only 10 minutes out”  
“This is Flash, I can be there in 7, one mess to clean up in Central City.”  
“Please hurry.”  
“Yeah, Bruce, hurry up, you might even witness your own death.”  
“Clark, if you hurt them”  
“What Bruce, what are you going to do, I have decided to take my place as the god I am on this planet. I’m going to kill these bitches, just like Felicity and Mon-El, and if you hurry you can watch me end your fiancé Bruce.”  
“Clark, she will end you.”  
“Who, Kara? That little girl will be a broken shell when I kill her little Luthor. I won’t have any problems with her.”  
Diana, Donna and Lena picked that moment to attack. Diana’s Lasso wrapped around him as both Donna and Lena swung swords, Donna’s a magic infused gift from Mary and Lena’s, a special weapon she and Bruce had been working on. Superman moved his head just in time for Donna’s to simply scratch his cheek, but it worked and she drew first blood. Lena’s weapon, sliced through his upper thigh, but he moved just enough to keep it from slicing an artery. Even a Kryptonian could bleed to death. Both women drew back preparing to attack again, when Frost and Canary struck. Caitlin shot ice directly into the wound on his thigh, stopping the process of healing, and Superman screamed in pain. Canary followed up his scream with one of his own.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee”, Sara screamed showing off her Canary cry for the first time, bursting on of Superman’s ear drums and causing a second scream of pain.  
Superman dropped to one knee. Then he did something Diana totally did not expect, he jerked her rope pulling her towards him. Diana couldn’t stop the forward momentum and Clark caught her chin with an upper cut that knocked her up into the air. As she fell he caught the top of her head and lifted his knee into her face. Diana stood for a moment, then crumpled in a heap on the ground, completely unconscious.  
“Bruce, Diana is down. I repeat, Diana is down.”  
“What, is she…”  
“She’s alive Bruce, but unconscious”  
Donna, angered at seeing her sister dropped, attacked without thinking, and Clark caught her easily enough. He snatched the sword out her and flung it at the far wall of the stadium, where is stuck, blade first. He then head butted Donna, dropping her like it was no effort at all. The three remaining heroines, dropped back just a bit, to get their bearings and come up with a strategy.  
“You three don’t stand a chance.”  
“We won’t go down without a fight, Superman.”, yelled Sara.  
Superman laughed at the young heroine, and she opened her mouth to scream again. Superman reacted by using he super breath to blow Canary and Frost towards the wall of the stadium. Caitlin turned in mid air and started to create a pillow of snow for them to impact. Sara landed in the snow, dazed but still able to fight. Caitlin wasn’t so lucky, she impacted on a support column that she hadn’t seen, breaking her arm and knocking the breath out of her.  
Superman was about to turn on Lena when an arrow actually pierced his shoulder.  
“Agggghhhh”  
“Did that hurt Clark? Cause we have a few more for you.” Oliver said as he dropped from Batman’s jet.  
“You will pay for that Oliver.”  
“Bring it big man.”  
At that moment, Bruce released a handful of Kryptonite darts. Only one got through, but it was enough to distract the man of steel, from Lena’s attack. Her sword pierced his side. He dropped, but it was to quick, and Lena didn’t have enough time to pull the sword out, so she went down with him. Bruce ran towards them but Superman caught him in the ribs knocking him back and breaking 6 ribs. Bruce was struggling to get back up, when Kal reached up and snatched the arrow out of his shoulder and flung it at Oliver. The arrow would have struck him in the chest, but Sara pushed him out of the way, catching the arrow in her own leg.  
“Your team is down Lena, and you don’t have the power to stop me.”  
Lena, instead of cowering, stood up and stared the Kryptonian in the face.  
“You are a coward, a bully and an ass, Superman. You were scared of my brother and you are scared of these heroes. As long as you are the biggest person on the planet you think you can do what you want, but Kara can stop you. You used her innocence and love against her and now you think this world is yours. You might kill me, but she will end you.”  
Superman laughed in her face, but she could see the truth in his eyes, he was scared of Kara. She never saw his hand flash out, she felt it hit her cheek and suddenly she was flying towards the wall. Flash picked that moment to show up, catching her before she could impact, but his leg was broken in the landing. Lena stood up, dazed, but to proud to cower before Superman.  
“Bruce”  
Batman shook his head, unsure of what he heard.  
“Bruce it’s me, it Kara. What’s going on, I am entering the Earth’s atmosphere?”  
“Kara, is it really you?”  
“Yes Bruce, what’s wrong?”  
“He’s lost it, we are the stadium, but everyone is down except Lena”  
At the sound of her Luthor’s name, Kara increased her speed.”  
“Mrs. Luthor, fast moving Bogey entering the airspace above National City. Current speed is off the charts boss.”  
“It’s her, Lena, it’s Lillian.”  
“Mother, are you okay.”  
“I would be more concerned with Superman’s safety.”  
“What, why?”  
“Your Super just broke National City’s airspace.”  
“She’s here.”  
“She’s there baby, hold your ground a moment longer.”  
“Yes ma’am”

“Superman”, both Lena and Bruce called out.  
Superman, stopped and looked at both the heroes. “What?”  
“You need to stop, you were warned what would happed if you tried to hurt Lena.”  
“I don’t care Bruce, Kara isn’t here, and none of you can stop me.”  
At that moment, Kara slowed her descent planning to land between her cousins and Lena. At the same moment, her cousins eyes lit up and he was staring directly at her Lena. As he released the twin beams, an angel suddenly appeared before Lena Luthor and she saw her Super, her cape flowing behind her, lit up like wings. Kara was concentrating on having her ring absorb as much of Superman’s energy into her ring, while deflecting the rest away from Lena.  
“Kara?”, Lena gasped.  
“Are you okay Lena?”, Kara asked, she asked without turning around.  
“Yes.” Lena answered.  
“Check on the others, I will take care of this.”  
Lena went to move, but Superman spoke, “If she moves I will kill one of the others Kara.”  
“Clark, if you hurt anyone else, I will have no choice but to put you down.”  
“Ha, you can try little girl.”  
Kara shot forward and land a punch so hard that Superman flew through the far wall of the stadium. He was buried under several tons of debris.  
“Is everyone able to move?”  
“No, some injuries are too severe. And Diana and Donna are still out.”  
“I can help Supergirl.”, said a late arrival to the situation.  
“Mary? Lady Shazam”  
“Yes to both, I can’t go toe to toe with Superman, but I can clear the injured.”  
“Please”  
Mary scooped the injured and unconscious members of the JLA and moved them into a semicircle away from ground zero.   
“Kilo, you and the rest of the guys can come in now.”  
Five Green Lanterns appeared in the sky and landed near Kara.  
“What do you need Powergirl?”  
“Can you guys protect my family?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“No Kara, I’m staying with you.”  
The rubble covering Superman was starting to move.  
“Lena, please, I need to be able to concentrate on him.”  
“Kara, I don’t want you to be alone.”  
“Lena, I haven’t been alone since you told me you loved me.”  
Kara looked at Lena for the first time since she landed. “Are you really okay?”  
Lena looked at Kara, really looked at her and saw all the love she had been missing in Kara’s bright blue eyes. “Yes, I’m really okay, scared, but not hurt.”  
Kara heard the rubble move again, so she pulled Lena to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Lena fell into the embrace and what started as a chaste kiss fell into a melting of two souls. They pulled apart after a few seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime to the Super and the Luthor.  
“Let me handle this, so we can say hello properly.”  
Breathlessly, Lena agreed.  
Lena ran towards the shield that the Lanterns had erected and Kara turned towards where Clark was buried.

Out of the rubble, Superman’s heat vision flashed, striking Lena in the back. She was flung forward towards Green Arrow. Oliver caught her unconscious form and fell back quickly into the shield before Superman could strike again.  
“Lena!”, Kara screamed.  
“She’s alive Kara, just unconscious.”, Oliver called back. “She’s going to be okay.”

While she was distracted Clark burst out of the rubble. “I got the bitch, didn’t I deviant.”  
Kara turned and looked at the man who was her cousin and didn’t recognize him anymore. Clark had a crazed look in his eyes, he was letting his hatred of the Luthor name and Kara’s love for Lena get to him. But he had hurt Lena, and her family, he had to be stopped, here, today. It was him or her and if she loses, her family would pay the price.  
“Do not call her that, she is my soulmate, she is the reason I breathe, the reason I returned to this planet. These heroes are my family, they accept who and what I am, be it alien, sister, daughter, hero, or deviant. I will fight til my final breath before I allow you to hurt anymore of them or the people of this planet.”, Kara said, “You have hurt my family and harmed my soulmate. By Kryptonian law, I have the right to challenge you to combat to the death, do you accept, Kal, son of Jor.”  
“My name is Kal-El. As head of the family of…”  
“You are not the head of the El family, Alura Zor-El, Chancellor of New Daxam and High Counselor of the last city of Krypton is the head of her family, and I her daughter, Kara Zor-el am head of the El family here on Earth. You have lost your right to that name Kal, so GET OFF MY PLANET!”  
“NEVER!”  
With this word, he flew forward so quickly Kara almost didn’t have a chance to stop him. She stopped his punch and flipped him onto his back. She went to end the fight quickly, but Kal shot out of her reach. She could feel the power emanating from his body, Kal had overcharged himself, that’s why the Kryptonite wasn’t affecting him. Kal charged at her again, but this time she was prepared, she slammed her hands together, causing a shockwave that threw him back. She knew the only way to stop him was to blow him out, cause him to use all this power, but she didn’t know if she could handle the amount of power he would be able to dish out and right now, with Lena down and her family hurt, she didn’t really care. She charged Kal, blasting through the air like a bullet, impacting him in the chest. She could hear a rib snap as she knocked him back. He stood up again and she struck again and again, using her speed to punch or kick him where ever she could, but his injuries kept healing and he was just laughing at her. Her anger continued to climb, she would wipe that smirk off his face the old fashioned way. She dove into the ground and came up from under Superman, connecting with his chin and driving him up with continuous punches. Then she shot over his head and punched with all her strength, knocking him to the ground. Superman landed in a crash, creating a crater and not moving. Kara paused and shot to the ground, but it was a trick, Superman caught her as she sped in.  
‘He’s so strong’, she was thinking to herself.  
“You are a foolish little girl, Kara.”, he whispered to her, then punched her in the face sending her flying into the Green Lantern’s shield around her family and friends.  
Dazed from the punch and in shock from his display of power, Kara fell to her knees, she didn’t know if she could stop him. Then Kal did the unthinkable and shot his heat vision at one of the Lantern’s holding up the shield, a young Daxam girl that had been allowed to join. The young Lantern screamed as Kryptonian power struck her and she dissolved before Kara’s eyes.  
“Nooooooo,” she cried. Another death, her fault, she couldn’t stop Kal. Her ring cried out to her, she could hear it in her head, but she was so lost right now, she couldn’t understand. All she felt were anger, self-doubt and fear.  
Kilo saw what was happening and yelled to one of the other Lanterns to fetch Kara’s family. He then turned to Superman, and using all of his rings power encased the Kryptonian in a thick shell of green light.  
“Kara, Powergirl, White Lantern. Snap out of it girl.”  
“Kilo, I don’t know what to do.”  
“Kara, you are allowing anger to rule your thoughts, stop, think about who you are and why the Guardians gave you that ring.”  
“It’s love Kilo,” she cried, “but I don’t feel any for him, he has hurt people, killed people, he needs to be stopped.”  
“Kara, I know, but you are not a being of anger, you are a White Lantern, a being of love, and your ring was made to absorb sunlight. Use your powers, but most of all use that which we all admire about you Kara, your ability to care for everyone, your ability to love.”  
“I don’t know how Kilo, he is hurting everyone because of me.”  
Superman was struggling against the power of Kilo’s ring, and the Lantern tasked with bringing her family returned.  
“Why did you bring them Kilo, he will kill them, I can’t stop him.”  
“You can and will Kara. You need to have them with you, you need their power to help you.”  
“Their power”  
“You will understand little one.”, he answered, “now stand up Powergirl, and show this man who you really are.” Kilowog then held out his hand to Kara to help her stand, and she felt a nudge from her ring as the power of his kindness and love washed over her.  
“Oh Kilo, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome Kara, he is about to break free.”  
Superman broke free at that moment, but instead of drawing back, Kilo and the other Lanterns landed in front of Kara and her family and friends.  
“I am Kilowog, Green Lantern and friend of Kara Zor-el and we, the Corp stand with our White Lantern.”  
Superman laughed in their faces and started to advance, when suddenly Ruby ran up to stand in front of Kara. “Leave my Auntie Kara alone, she has never done anything to hurt you, you are a just a bully.” Kara’s ring jolted her again, and she realized what she could do.  
Sam and Alex ran to Kara, Sam stopped to kneel beside Ruby and Alex put one hand on Sam’s shoulder and gripped Kara’s with her other hand.   
“I am Samantha Arias, Reign, and even after all I had done, Kara accepted me into her family and she introduced me to my love, Alex Danvers. If you think you are getting at her, you have to go through me”, Sam’s eyes flashed red.  
“I am Alex Danvers, and she is my little sister, so just give us a try, Superman.”  
Kara started to draw some of the solar energy from Superman, she could feel it leaving his body.  
Cat approached next, “This girl is my family, she put up with me, accepted me and allowed me to be a part of her life, I stand with, Kara.”  
Eliza approached, “I don’t need a speech, I stand with Kara.”  
Martha, Lois and Connor all approached together, “We stand with Kara.”  
The rest of the Justice League came up together, including a still slightly dazed Lena.  
“We stand with Kara.”, they all said as they stood and limped behind her.  
Then, the man who agonized the most during the search for Kara, stood beside her, supported by Diana and grasped her left hand. “I am Bruce Wayne, and I have cared for this girl since you first introduced us, she has always been better than us, has always cared more than us and most of all, she has saved all of us in one way or another, I stand with Kara Zor-El.”  
Kara’s ring flared, drawing energy as Kara felt the waves of love roll from her family and calm her. Then she felt a very familiar hand grasp her right hand.  
“I am Lena Luthor, and I love this woman, she has been my support, my sounding board, my protector, but most of all she became my friend and family and accepted who I am, not my name, not my brother’s name, but my own person, with my own flaws and faults. She loves me for who I am and who I am trying to be, just as I love her for who she is. I stand with Kara, my favorite and my light. My Powergirl.”  
At that Kara’s ring flared so brightly it seemed to be it’s own sun. “Thank you, I love you all so much.” Then Kara started walking towards Superman, drawing the excess solar energy from his body, her family following behind her. Superman could feel the energy leaving his body and was trying to fired his heat vision to stop them, but he just couldn’t, there was barely enough power to keep him standing. He couldn’t believe what was happening, the little girl he had raised was beating him and all his supposed friends were helping, all because of the Luthor bitch Kara had fallen in love with, even Lois was there helping her, he failed, his mission, his life, it was all for nothing.  
“I surrender Kara Zor-El.”  
Kara, shocked by the sudden surrender, stopped absorbing Kal’s solar energy for moment. He took that moment to lunge at Lena, trying to get his hands around her throat. Lois stepped in the way and flipped him over onto his back, in a move very similar to the move Kara had used so many weeks before. Superman landed on his back, feeling the pain as his body seemed unable to process solar energy anymore.   
Lois looked down on him, “You never learn, do you Clark? Kara is family, and Lena Luthor has shown more loyalty and support to me and Connor than you ever have. I hope they lock you away in a deep dark hole and never let you out.” With that final statement, she did something she had been wanting to do for over a year, she punched Superman right in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

Kara looked to Superman’s unconscious form to Lois, then back, feeling guilty that her feelings for Lena may have caused a rift between the couple.  
“Oh no you don’t, young lady.”, Lois saw the signs of guilt all over Kara’s face, “This wasn’t your fault, it was all him. He made his own decision’s and he has to live with the guilt, not you Kara.”  
“But…”  
“No but’s Kara Zor-El, you did nothing wrong, except not telling Lena how you felt and who you were earlier, but other than that, you have been the cornerstone of our not so little family, and you have to understand, Kara, you are better than him, be the hero he could never be Kara, let your love and humanity shine through in a way that Clark’s never could.”  
“Yes ma’am”, she whispered as Lois wrapped her in a hug, “That felt good by the way, I have been waiting a year.” Her statement caused Kara to snort, “By the way Powergirl, is it now, I get the exclusive on the story of your new look and that ring.”  
“But I work for CatCo.”  
“So do I, and as editor and chief, I outrank you, Kara Danvers.”  
“But, but, but…”  
“No but’s, just say yes ma’am Ms. Lane.”  
“Yes ma’am Ms. Lane.”

Kilowog stepped up, “Powergirl, you are head of the El family and this planet, we need your permission to take him away.”  
“What, Kilo?”  
“He needs to go somewhere, where he can’t hurt anyone anymore, Kara.”  
“New Daxam?”  
“Yes, your mother will know how to handle him and she will have the support of the Corps.”  
“Thank you Kilo.”  
“You are very welcome, Kara Zor-El.”  
“Take him away Kilo, I will take care of the issues he caused here on Earth, maybe my boss will give the chance to write that story.”  
“Maybe.”, she heard Lois call out.

Kara then turned to her new partner, and stared into the eyes of the woman she loved above anyone else. The look took Lena’s breath away, never had Kara’s gaze been so intense. They leaned in to kiss each other, when a CADMUS helicopter started to land, they both looked up to see Lillian running towards them. She almost tackled Lena she grabbed her so hard.  
“You’re okay, you are really okay?”  
“Yes mom, I’m fine, really, Ollie grabbed me and got me under cover.”  
“And you,”, she turned to Kara, “I have never been happy to see you in my entire life, thank you for saving my daughter and for bringing us back together.” Then Lillian Luthor wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and cried.  
“You’re welcome, Lillian, thank you for accepting me.”, hugging the older Luthor back.  
“CADMUS, ARGUS and the DEO will need a full report of your off planet activities Powergirl.”, Lillian said changing gears.  
“Yes ma’am”, Kara mocked saluted.  
“Now I am going to go thank Oliver Queen.”  
“Do I work for CADMUS AND ARGUS now, she said, turning to Alex.”  
“Sort of little Danvers. It’s a bit convoluted right now, but I think J’onn, Oliver, Sara and I have decided we will running them as a joint operation.”  
“Huh?”  
“Long story, Kara. And you are at the center of it.”, this from Bruce, who hugged her and kissed her cheek, “It’s wonderful having you back, next time could you show up before I get broken ribs?”, he chuckled.  
“I’m so sorry Bruce.”  
“It was worth it to see Lois knock his ass out.”  
Kara smiled, I will come and see you as soon as I get settled in.  
“I will be here for a few more weeks, Lena can fill you in.”  
Diana came up behind him, and grabbed his hand.  
“Diana are you okay.”  
“I will have a bit of a headache, but I will be fine Kara, this wasn’t your fault.”  
“It feels like it was.”  
“Well little sister it wasn’t, so stop.”, Donna said as she came up and grabbed Kara in a bear hug from behind.  
“You’re okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine, and with Mary here, even better.”, Donna said, not hiding her feelings for Lady Shazam at all.  
“Really.”, then it dawned on Kara, “ohhhhhhhhhh, really Donna, I’m so happy for you.”  
They hugged all around, with Diana letting Kara know they would be around for a few more weeks as well.

Kara figured she should thank everyone else, so she would stop getting interrupted. Caitlin was getting her arm fixed and Sara was bitching at Ollie that she could put weight on her leg, even though there was an arrow sticking it out of it. Kara hugged them all and told them to give her a few hours and she would meet them at Wayne Tech to start the Nanite protocol treatment she had created for the League. Both women agreed, and went off with their respective boyfriends.

Finally they were all alone, in the center of the stadium.   
“Lena, I am so sorry for everything, I never wanted you to feel like you couldn’t trust me. I got so used to being just Kara with you, and then I just fell for you. You are so perfect, smart, sassy, so easy to just talk to, and have I told you how beautiful you are.”  
“Kara, I over reacted when I found out who you really are, but somewhere in my soul, there was a stirring, a feeling that I couldn’t recognize until Diana and Bruce came to me and I finally understood what I was feeling. Going forward my darling, we are a team, you and me, but we are all also a family, everyone here loves you, but you are my favorite Kara Zor-el.”  
Kara smiled, the shy one that melted Lena’s heart, then Green met Blue and the two women melted into one another’s arms so they could finally greet each other properly. As they kissed, Kara literally started to float, drifting up with Lena in her arms. A bright glow encased them as Kara’s rings power fed off the love they were sharing.

  
Two Weeks later, the Irish Coast…  
“Here’s to family.”, Lena said as she finished her toast.  
“To family”, everyone cheered.  
Lena was so happy, she and Kara had been together as often as possible since her return, but with both their schedules and their duties as Powergirl and Tempest, it seemed as if they got no alone time. Lois’s story about Kara had graced the front page now everyone knew that Kara was no longer Supergirl. The new look had been a sensation, and she and Kara were often photographed in their costumes. One reporter had caught her and Kara having coffee in their usual spot and they had been holding hands. Kara had apologized, Lena was actually relieved, she had been ready to go public as soon as Kara came home, but they were afraid the link would be caught quickly and it would expose their identities. The only downside was that Kara had to step down as a reporter for CatCo. Lois had been right, it would have been favoritism on Lena’s part, but it had still been a little hard on her, at least until Bruce had stepped in and given her a R and D lab at Wayne Tech.  
“What ya thinking about so hard, sweetheart?”, Kara asked.  
“Everything and nothing, Kara.”, Kara gripped her hand, “Everything is fine, I promise, it has been a very busy two weeks.”  
“Okay.”, Kara whispered, and kissed her on the cheek. “Did you notice something about Caitlin.”  
“What, no? Is everything okay?”  
“She didn’t take a glass of wine, and she hasn’t had a sip of alcohol since we landed yesterday.”  
“You don’t think.”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Don’t spoil it for them, at least not til Bruce notices.”  
“He already did.”  
Barry stood up at that moment and asked for everyone’s attention, “Caitlin and I need to make an announcement or two, before it get’s spoiled by every detective in this room. Before we left Central City, Caitlin said yes.”, she held up her ring, a very delicate looking diamond that glowed, like her ice powers.  
“And, I am pregnant.”  
At the mention of that news, every couple in the room turned to one another and just laughed. Ollie was handing Sara a 10 dollar bill and Lillian was accepting a much larger bill from J’onn.  
“Spoilsports.”, Caitlin pouted.

Later that evening, all the women gathered to sincerely congratulate Caitlin, and start planning both a baby shower and wedding shower. Caitlin, came over to Lena and took her hands, “Lena, will you be my maid of honor?”  
Lena, speechless, just nodded, then was grabbed in a hug by Caitlin.  
Kara smiled at her Luthor.   
“Oh you don’t get off easy Ms. Danvers, Barry and I would like you and Lena to be the twin’s Godparents.”  
“TWINS!!!!”, Kara yelled, “Yes, we will be the Godparents.” Then she looked at Lena and asked shyly, “Right?”  
“Of course Darling, anything for our family.”, Lena beamed, so happy to be a part of Kara’s world.  
Lena and Kara spent the rest of evening mingling with their family, when Lena got stuck with Caitlin, Donna and Barbara discussing wedding plans.  
Kara wandered outside, onto the balcony overlooking Lillians garden. Bruce stepped out, when he saw her, allowing her to think by herself for a bit.  
“I know you are there Bruce, I could here your heartbeat from anywhere on the planet.”  
“I know Kara, but you looked like you needed to be alone for a few minutes.”  
“Thanks Bruce, I was just thinking.”  
“What about sweetheart? What’s on your mind.?  
“What if she changes her mind, what if I’m not good enough for her?”  
“Kara Zor-El, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life, Lena could never do better, and”  
“She knows it…”, Lena interrupted.  
“Hi Lena, sorry, all the weddings and baby talk I guess.”  
“Kara, honey, we have only just had a chance to start our relationship, I am more worried that you will not want to stay with me.”  
“Oh Lena, never, I had a chance to really fall in love with my best friend. I’m sorry honey, I know it’s just the wedding talk.”  
Lena made a decision at that point. She had already decided to spend her life with Kara, so why not, it would be the best spur of the moment decision that she would ever make.  
The next two weeks went by in a blur, but every night, all the members of Kara and Lena’s extended family made it a point to be in the house for dinner. It became something of an event, and they all agreed, at Lena’s insistence that they should dress up on the very last night. Lena, Bruce and Diana worked very hard to make sure that Kara had no idea what was going on, they even planned for everyone to be down 30 minutes early.

Everyone prepared, everyone knew exactly what was happening, everyone except Kara. It was funny to Lena that even though they were all out of costume, everyone had a flash of their colors on, Bruce in all black, Diana in a blue dress with gold highlights, Ollie was wearing a tux with a dark green tie and cumberbum while Sara was wearing a off white dress, with a canary necklace. Donna and Mary were both in red, Barry was in a dark suit with a red tie and Caitlin was wearing an ice blue dress. Kara’s and Lena’s family were all dress in colors that seem to represent Kara and Lena being together, greens and blues. Lena was wearing a dark green evening gown that brought out the darkness of her hair and the green in her eyes, and she was playing with the box that Aphrodite had given her.  
Auntie Kara is on her way, Ruby said, excited to be a part of the nights festivities. Lena opened the door to greet the woman she loved so much, and was absolutely breathless as she saw her Kara in a blue evening gown that matched the cut of her own, yet made Kara look as if she were Aphrodite herself coming down from the heavens. Lena smiled, and led her love into the dining room, Kara stopped, seemingly confused by the sight of everyone but her in the dining room.   
“I’m sorry, am I late?”  
“No Kara, you are right on time.”  
Eliza stepped forward, and a hologram popped up of Alura,”Kara, Lena has made a request of us, and after much deliberation it has been decided that she has both our blessings.”, Alura’s hologram said.  
“Lena has followed both terrestrial and Kryptonian tradition by requesting the hand of her beloved in matrimony. We have decided that the decision is that of Kara Danvers Zor-El, though our blessings have been freely given.”, Eliza said. Both the hologram and Eliza then turned to Lena and together they said, “Our blessings you are given.”  
Kara turned back to Lena, tears forming in her eyes, as Lena approached and took out the box she had been playing with for the last 30 minutes. “Kara Danvers Zor-El, in you I found my light, my hero, my protector and my soulmate. I know we have only been together for a short time, but I know that I want to be in your life for the rest of our lives. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
Kara stared at her friends and family, all beaming at her with wide goofy grins, then she looked to her mothers and her sister who all looked at her and nodded, already knowing the answer she would give. Finally she looked back at Lena, “Lena Luthor, light of my life, you have been a friend, a champion, my hero and the worlds, but most of all, you are the love I have been looking for. I would be honored to be your wife, I love you.”  
As she slipped the ring on Kara’s finger, Lena spoke, “I love you, too.”


End file.
